Saving Grace
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Jovanna Miller is stuck between two different enemies. The Cullens are her close friends...Practically family. What happens when she meets a certain Quileute?
1. Ch 1 Trespassing

**Chapter 1** - Trespassing

"Jovi." "Jovi." "Jovanna Marie Miller."

Jovi's violet eyes opened and she said, "Sorry...I'm up dad."

Her dad was a pill sometimes. Jovi moved around as she slowly rolled out of bed and got herself woke up. She bounced into her wrangler jeans, while slipping her boots on and pulled a sweatshirt over her head...It was 5 am, she had to go out and let the mustangs run on the land for exercise and food. Her dad had already made sure there was hay for them...Jovi pulled her hood up on her sweatshirt as she stepped out onto the porch of the house she'd called home for the last 6 years. She stepped down into the mud...The rain was really starting to get on her nerves. She walked out and climbed over the fence and went over and opened the big double doors to the barn and let the mustangs out so they could run and get exercise while she was at school. Knowing once she got back home she'd have to get them back in the barn, but that wasn't in any way difficult for her.

Once she got back into the house, her dad said, "Now don't forget, today is Friday I'm gonna be in Seattle for the week so I won't be home, till Next Friday...I made sure there's plenty of food stocked in the fridge and freezer, I'll also leave a hundred bucks on the table in case you need it for whatever." Jovi smiled as she pushed her 5'8" frame up and kissed her dad's cheek and said, "I'll be fine dad...Don't worry so much...You go through this every time you leave to take the mustangs to auction for sale." Mike hugged his daughter to him and kissed the top of her head and said, "Okay go get ready for school and you have a good day today." Jovi smiled as she headed up for a shower and said, "I will dad...And I'll lock the front door so the undesirables don't get me." Mike said, "Is Alice Cullen gonna come see you over the weekend?" Jovi smiled and said, "Of course...Doesn't she always?" Mike nodded and said, "She's a good girl...Her dad raised her right."

Jovi showered and got herself dressed in jeans and a black cotton shirt with long sleeves and a red hooded t-shirt over it...She stood in front of her dressed blow drying her long brunette hair that had blonde streaks in it which her dad said looked so much like her mothers. She couldn't remember her mother much. Allison Miller had died from breast cancer when Jovi was 10. Her dad was doing a good job trying to make sure she's being raised correct. Once she was finished she grabbed her cell phone making sure to turn it on vibrate and her backpack and ran out the front door and jumped in her red jeep and took off into town for school.

They had a 25 acre ranch in Forks Washington, but it was right on the border of Forks and La Push. La Push had the Quileute Indian Reservation on it. All of their children attended school on the reservation...They wouldn't send their kids to the schools that the pale faces attended, but only because they thought public schools were too violent. Which was completely true, there was always some new news report about a kid going into a school and shooting their classmates...Forks was relatively quiet...The occasional hiker would go missing, but not nearly the same amount o violence like in the bigger cities.

Once she got into class, She looked over at Alice and said, "So the parental unit is audios until next Friday." Alice smiled as she golden colored eyes twinkled. Alice said, "Great...I'll come over tomorrow and we can work on our Junior project." Jovi said, "Sweet...I'm going for a ride when I get home...I haven't been able to take Sarge for a ride in a couple of days and I'm scared he's getting restless." Sarge was her huge male black mustang her mom and dad had bought for her 10th birthday before her mom got really sick. His coat was so black it looked like it had a blue tint to it in certain light.

True to her words, once Jovi got out of school she drove home and was thankful the rain had stopped as she pulled into the drive way, she sat at the top of the fence and put her pinkies in the corners of her mouth and let out a loud whistle as the horses that had been out running all day came running as she shooed them into the barn and then into their own individual stalls. After counting, she nodded with a smile as she had gotten all 15 back in their stalls. She opened Sarge's stall and got him brushed off as she threw the blanket on his back and then saddled him. She held the bit up for the harness and reigns and Sarge walked up and put it in his mouth, he knew no bit no riding...Most horses fought putting the bit in their mouth, not Sarge. She got the harness on all the way and then got on as she called for her Bullmastiff Hades...He could use a work out too he was looking a little on the tubby side.

Sarge ran through the woods at a nice gallop with Hades following closely. Once they got to a clearing in the woods, Jovi stopped Sarge near a stream so he could get some nice cold water. Jovi leaned down and wrapped her arms around the horses neck and said, "Yea...I needed it too big boy...Love the freedom." It was nice and quiet in the woods...

"Hey...You're trespassing!" Jovi looked over and 5 guys walking through the forest in cut off jeans and sneakers...No shirt...How odd she thought. They came walking up as Hades fur stood straight up and he started growling furiously. A tall guy said, "Muzzle that mutt lady." Jovi said, "Hades...No." She watched as Hades sat down but was still kind of growling, but trying to keep it quiet not wanting to get yelled at again. "What are you doing trespassing on our land?" Jovi said, "Sorry I wasn't aware I was trespassing." The tall guy said, "What's your name?" She said, "Jovi...Sorry Jovanna Miller...Jovi for short." The guy said, "My name is Sam Uley...You're on the Quileute lands right now." Jovi said, "I do apologize...Sarge was getting restless he needed the run...I didn't realize I was trespassing. I can assure you it won't happen again." Sam said, "See that it doesn't Miss Miller."

Jovi nudged Sarge with her heels and he turned and headed back to the ranch...Jovi looked back and said, "Hades come!" The dog growled once more at the 5 guys and then took off with the horse. On the way back Jovi contemplated...She had ridden out that far before why was she just now being told she was trespassing? Interesting...She'd have to ask Alice if she knew anything about it.


	2. Ch 2 My Friend The Vamp

**Chapter 2** - My Friends The Vamp

Jovi and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table laughing about school and the encounter she had with the cute pack of Indian guys. Jovi said, "It was weird, they came walking out of the woods in cut off jean shorts and sneakers…They weren't even wearing shirts like it was 103 degrees out and summertime." Alice said, "Those are the protectors of the Quileute lands. I'm sure they are just trying to be manly about the cold weather. I know that usually they do prosecute trespassers so you should be careful of where the boundaries are." Jovi smirked and said, "I don't know they looked pretty harmless to me...A bit on the grouchy side, but harmless." Alice said, "They are far from harmless." Jovi giggled and said, "Alice, I've been friends with you since we were freshmen...you told me what you was from day one and you're not running around sucking my blood."

Alice and the rest of her family were vampires...but they didn't feed on human blood they did not want to be seen as animals...they would hunt animals in the woods and drink from them rather than take a human life. Alice told Jovi if she ever came across a regular vampire they would have blood red eyes and to not even bother running, because they were fast...Really fast. Most people didn't know how truly fast they could be. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were Alice's adoptive parents, in other words they made her what she is...Her sister Rosalie is somewhat of a spoil sport, she over analyzes everyone's true intentions. She's got two brothers Edward and Emmett...Edward has been in Europe for a while and Jovi has never met him...Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend or mate for all intense purposes, and Jasper...He's her boyfriend even though they've all been adopted into the Cullen Family...They all are vampires.

Alice laughed at Jovi, she said, "You know something out of everyone in my life I've ever told what me and my family truly were...you're the first who hasn't been scared to death were gonna suck them dry. You're not scared of us at all. You come over for movie night twice a week and sit in the middle of us like it's no big deal. Carlisle and Esme thought you had a death wish or something, then they realized you just wasn't scared. It's like you don't have a fear of anything in life." Jovi laughed and said, "What is there to be scared of? There's nothing to fear but fear itself...and spiders of course." Alice chuckled and said, "I forgot you don't like spiders." Jovi said, "I'm really fearless when it comes to everything but spiders...then I have to call my dad to come kill them and remove the body."

The girls finished up working on their junior project and Jovi walked Alice outside...Jasper was pulling into the driveway to pick Alice up...Jovi said, "Do you think the beach is on their sacred land as well?" Alice said, "Nope...It's only in La Push...I know they protect the beach too, but technically it's not trespassing." Jovi said, "Good...I think I'm gonna go stay the night on the beach, weather dude said it was supposed to be 70 tonight...I'm loving the warmth...I'll talk to you when I get back tomorrow." Alice said, "Come over for game night tomorrow night if you'd like. Esme would be upset if I didn't invite you over while you're dad's out of town." Alice gave her a hug and said, "Later." Jovi waved and walked over to the driver side and said, "Jasper." He rolled the window down and said, "Yes?" Jovi smiled and said, "Don't eat anybody." As she winked at him. Alice started laughing as Jasper chuckled a little.

Jasper was the newest member of their family and beforehand had been hunting humans but wanted to change all of it when he met Alice. He decided right away if Alice and her family could do it so could he. He'd been going strong now for 6 months...Every once in a while his thirst for human blood would come back but Carlisle would keep him out of school for a few days and then he was good as new. Jovi would joke around with him just to get him to loosen up a little because when she would come around he had a hard time controlling the fact he wanted to kill her...And everyone had a hard time realizing the fact that Jovi wasn't afraid of them. Jasper cracked a smile and said, "Thanks Jovi...I knew I could count on you." Jovi smiled as she leaned over and leaned against the car door and said, "Look...You've been doing great...I think if you can joke about it now...The hardest part is clearly over."

As they drove away, they watched as she ran back into the house. Jasper said, "I don't understand Jovi sometimes." Alice laced her fingers with his and said, "What do you mean button." Jasper made a face when she called him button it was her pet name from him because she said he was cute as a button. Jasper said, "She seems so fearless, but she's scared to death of spiders...She rides her horse like she's completely free like she doesn't have a care in the world...But her mom died what 6 years ago from cancer...Shouldn't she be scared to die too?" Alice said, "Some people deal with death differently...I don't think she'll ever be afraid to die, because she knows her mother is waiting for her on the other side." Jasper said, "I guess I never thought of it that way...I mean I know were damned, but I figured everyone was damned not just us." Alice said, "Someone who makes me as happy as you do, could never be damned...And don't you forget that." Jasper kissed the back of Alice's hand as they continued home.

Jovi got her camping gear together as she loaded everything in her backpack and duffle bag and got the duffle bag tied down to the side of Sarge after she got him saddled...Jovi pulled her backpack on and mounted Sarge and called for Hades to follow. Sarge galloped for roughly 3 blocks and then they turned into a secluded part of the beach by a few caves, they would be protected from the elements in the caves. the caves were about 50 feet from the tree line to the woods. Once she got to the front of the caves she dismounted and Sarge and Hades followed her just inside. She unrolled her huge sleeping bag and grabbed a load of sticks and made a small fire in the cave...She sat just outside of the cave with Hades laying besides her and Sarge was just roaming the area around Jovi. Jovi knew it was terrible but she pulled out her history book and sat in the somewhat sunlight and was catching up on her chapter reading.

She didn't notice the dark brown eyes watching her from the woods.


	3. Ch 3 Hot Head

**Chapter 3** - Hot Head

Jovi sat on the beach reading her history chapters and could've sworn she was being watched. Hades finally jumped to his feet as the hair on his back stood on end and his growls were deep and rumbled his whole body. Jovi reached out and touched his back, her eyes never moving from the book. Hades growling started getting deeper and sounded more vicious...Like he was going to rip someone's head off. As Jovi was sitting there the outlining shadow of a person came across her history book. Jovi looked up and came sorta face to face with the five some of hot Indian guys again.

The older one Sam squatted down and said, "You're just itchin' for trouble aren't you girl?" Jovi laughed as she noticed Hades inching towards the guys growling and showing his teeth something fierce. Jovi said, "Hades...No." Hades backed up and sat next to her making sure to hold his ground. Jovi said, "If I was looking for trouble I would've trespassed again...But I gave you my word that it wouldn't happen again and my word is my bond Mr. Uley." Sam furrowed his brow and was suddenly aware that this teenager was not like the others who lived in forks...but then he smelled something familiar on her...She smelled sweet...too sweet... sickly sweet and it felt like his nose was burning. She smelled like a Vampire. But she wasn't pale enough to be one and she wasn't jumping up and running from them.

Sam said, "Mr. Uley?" Jovi giggled and said, "Well, that is the last name you gave me the last time we spoke correct?" Sam nodded and said, "Most people around these parts just use my first name...I don't think I've ever been called Mr. Uley before. Let's stick with Sam." Jovi smirked and said, "Okay...Sam. So why do you seem to think I'm looking for trouble?" Sam said, "Because you're ranch is on the other side of these woods and you're far away from home...It's kind of dangerous sitting out here alone don't you think?" Jovi laughed and said, "Sam, Do you know my father Mike Miller?" Sam said, "I know of him...He's rescues Mustangs and also breeds them for auction correct?" Jovi said, "Yes sir...If you know anything you'd also know my father goes out of town every other week for 8 days for auctions...I'm forever staying at home alone...So sitting on this beach alone sure doesn't scare me."

Sam said, "You got approached by five strangers...doesn't that scare you?" Jovi laughed and said, "Well let's see...I've met you so technically you're not a stranger Sam...and the other 4 have shorts and sneakers on...What are they going to do throw their sneakers at me? And give me athlete's foot?" It was Sam's turn to chuckle and he said, "Does anything scare you?" Jovi said, "No...Should I be afraid of something?" Sam said, "You'd be surprised about the things that go bump in the night." Jovi said, "Oh...You mean like Vampires?" Sam stood up and growled from the back of his throat and said, "Who are you little girl?" Jovi put her history book down and stood up to face the 5 guys...The other four gathered around behind Sam after she mentioned Vampires...like it was some kind of fighting word.

Jovi said, "I'm someone who doesn't scare easy so sitting here trying to antagonize me is only going to piss me off! Now if you don't mind, I was busy doing my school work...So please be gone with you and leave me be." Sam said, "I'm not trying to scare you, but how do you know about vampires?" Jovi said, "What business is it of yours? I don't know you from a hole in the ground...Or any of them...So this conversation is over." One of the guys from the back moved forward and said, "What the hell do you know! Tell us right now!" Jovi wasn't having it and said, "You can get out of my face...Whatever your name is...You don't scare me...I don't care how big and bad you think you are." The guy got really pissed and shoved Jovi down as she landed on her ass in the sand. The other's excluding Sam just laughed as he said, "You're not so big and band sitting down there."

Jovi stood up and Sam who called the one who shoved her by name said, "Paul get back and chill out." Jovi glared as she said, "Yea Paul get back." As she threw a handful of sand in his eyes and then proceeded to kick him in the balls. All the guys visibly cringed as Paul hit his knees...Jovi shook her head and said, "Loser." Jovi picked up her history book and said, "Hades...Come." They were walking back to the cave, when Jovi heard a deep growl...She turned around and Paul was standing up and snarled as his nose twitched. Sam said, "Paul don't even think about it...No...You need to calm the hell down." Paul said, "Screw this...She needs to be scared one way or another." Suddenly he lurched forward, and Jovi almost couldn't believe what she'd seen...He changed into a huge 5 almost 6 foot Silver Wolf. Sam looked at the other 3 guys and said, "Don't move a muscle."

Jovi stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest and stood there with plenty of attitude. The silver wolf started to charge at her and she just stood there looking at him, Sam ran over and jumped in front of her and the huge silver wolf stopped about 5 feet from her. Jovi point at Sam and then at the wolf and said, "The next time you shove a girl asshole, maybe you should make sure she cowers from you first...I'm not scared of you..." The wolf growled one last time before jogging into the woods. Sam turned to the girl and said, "You're either really stupid or braver then you look." Jovi glared and said, "Look...I don't know what you're beef is with me...I was minding my own business when you trotted up here with your little puppies following you...Then the furry asshole decided he was gonna man handle me...I don't care if you're 15, 25, 55 or 105...You're not going to put your hands on me in any kind of way without my permission. If you're a gentlemen then you will act as such...If you act like a mutt then you'll be treated as such."

Sam sighed heavily knowing she was perfectly correct. Sam pointed at the other three and said, "Here now." They walked up and Sam said, "Jovanna Miller, this is Jacob Black, Jared Tinsel and Embry Call." Jovi smiled and said, "Nice to meet you...I'd venture to say the hot head is Paul?" The other three just nodded as Sam laughed and said, "Afraid so...And you're right Paul was out of line." The one named Jacob said, "I'd like to apologize on behalf of the Quileute tribe, we are sworn to protect these lands and the people on it from vampires...Paul attempting to attack you is disrespectful." Jovi smiled and said, "Thank you...And I can sympathize...hot heads usually react without thinking first." Embry said, "5 bucks that says Paul's gonna be all butt hurt now...Got shut down by a girl." Jared said, "No way...Did you see that kick to the family jewels he phased it off...He's gonna bounce back."

Jovi raised her eyebrows and laughed as Jacob said, "Don't mind them they bet on everything." Sam said, "I'm gonna go make sure Paul got changed back...Jake stay with Miss Miller for a minute just until I make sure, I don't want him coming back after her in case his pride is wounded." Jake nodded. Jovi had gone back and sat in the sand with her history book again. Jake walked over and sat next to her. Jake said, "So Miss Miller, I don't remember seeing you around here...How long have you been here?" Jovi smiled and said, "Since my mom died when I was 10...It was 6 years ago...And the name is Jovanna or Jovi." Jake said, "Sorry...about your mom that is. Do you like it here?" Jovi said, "I love the rain so I seem to be in paradise every day...Though it does get on my nerves sometimes, which is why I cherish days like today...Trying to soak up most of the sunlight." Jake said, "So why weren't you really scared of Paul...You know when he phased into a wolf."

Jovi smirked and said, "After I had my first run in with you guys I did research on the Quileute tribe...I know you're supposed to be the descendants of wolves, but I also know anyone with the tattoo on their right shoulder has the gene...I also know if you attacked or killed anyone who wasn't a vampire it would be a huge disgrace to your tribe...especially if it was a human." Jake said, "Wow...A smart girl who has a mouth and a brain...Scary." Jovi laughed and said, "Especially in this day and age right?" Jake enjoyed talking to her she was incredible intelligent and she wasn't bad to look at either...Her violet eyes lured him in, but she still smelled like a vampire. Jake said, "I'm sorry...Why do you smell like a vampire?" Jovi laughed and said, "I wasn't aware I did...I am sorry...My best friend is a vampire." Jake could feel his tendons getting tight as he said, "How can you talk about it so casually?" Jovi said, "Alice Cullen has been my best friend since we were freshmen...I don't exactly have any bite marks on me do I? Before you ask no my dad doesn't know...I don't think he believes in any of this...It's like a fairy tale, but without the dragons and the knights in shining armor coming to save the dopey princess locked in the tower."

Suddenly Jake heard a couple of yelps and said, "That's Sam...I better get going...It was nice meeting you Jovi." Jovi smiled and said, "Likewise, Jacob Black. I hope I see you around." Jake smiled and said, "Same here...Bye." Jovi waved and said, "Later." She watched as his beautiful body jogged off to join the others deep in the woods. His short black hair and big brown eyes were almost too much...How'd come Forks High School didn't have hot boys like him? She was definitely being cheated!


	4. Ch 4 Betty Friggen Crocker

**Chapter 4** - Betty Friggen Crocker

"HE WHAT?" Emily screamed...Sam cringed as his fiancée yelled about Paul phasing and almost attacking an innocent person..Emily and Sam were like mom and dad to the guys, because they were older and Sam helped them through their phasing issues and getting used to it. Paul, Embry, Jake and Jared were sitting at the kitchen table and Emily was pacing around the kitchen as Sam was trying to calm her down. Sam said, "Jake apologized for the mistake." Paul glared at Jake and said, "Dude, don't be nice that little bitch kicked me in the..." Before he could finish he got a pop on the side of his head by his little sister Mina who stood behind him with her arms folded and said, "Paul don't even say anymore...Emily is going to skin you alive! And I might help her!"

Jake said, "What did you want me to do man...It was completely disrespectful...First you got in her face and yelled at her for no reason and then you shoved her, you shouldn't have even laid your hands on her...then you phase when she fights back and almost attacked her. You were completely out of line man." Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Okay so maybe I was out of line a little." That statement earned him a pop on the other side of his head again from his little sister, as she growled behind Paul and stomped her foot on the floor...Jared and Embry were muffling their laughs. Mina said, "Paul our parents never raised you that way...You know you should never lay your hands on a woman...No matter how bad your temper or anger level gets...Why would you even do that? What would you do if some random loser did that to me?" Paul said, "I'd rip his damn head off." Mina folded her arms and said, "Right...So don't you think someone should rip yours off for doing it to her?" Paul really hated it when Mina was the voice of reason.

Emily's voice broke through their thoughts as she said, "Oh my God...I burned the DAMN MUFFINS! I swear I'm turning into Betty friggen Crocker and then Paul comes along with his retarded side hanging out and I burn everything." Sam watched wide eyed as Emily opened the front door and threw the muffins, tin and all out the door and slammed it shut and then threw the oven mitts on the counter and stormed down the hallway to their room.

The kitchen went silent. ::insert crickets chirping::

The guys looked over at Sam and his eyes were closed tight...He opened one eye to make sure Emily had left the room and noticed all eyes were on him and he said, "We really didn't need that muffin tin that bad." Mina said, "I think Emily is on the edge right now." Paul made a face and Sam said, "Okay fine...Paul go talk to Em...I'm gonna salvage the muffin tin." Paul said, "I know it's my fault for losing my temper...You guys are right I shouldn't have laid hands on her...I'll go talk to Emily." Once Paul left the room, Jared said, "So...Paul definitely likes Jovi." Everyone said yes at the same time in agreement. Embry chuckled and said, "She must've really pissed him off when she wouldn't talk about knowing vampires." Mina said, "Wow...My big brother has it bad for her...He was twitching while walking back to Emily's room." The earned another round of laughs from the guys.

Paul stood in front of the door and took a couple of deep breaths and then knocked on the door. Emily said, "Come in." Paul opened the door and had to duck fast as a bar of soap came flying at his head. Paul smirked and said, "You missed Em." Emily said, "I don't see anything funny here Paul." Paul said, "I know Emily and I'm sorry...I was stupid for doing that to her. My parent honestly raised me better than that and you and Sam have taught us better. I know my temper flies off the handle and I'm honestly trying to work on it." Emily said, "Trying working on it a little harder Paul...Because people are going to make you mad where ever you go...You just have to learn when to make it work for you and not against you...You do realize you should apologize yourself to the girl." Paul nodded and said, "I know Em...I will I promise."

Paul walked out into the kitchen and Mina was standing there and said, "The guys head out for patrol said to join them when you was finished." Paul nodded as he walked over and while hugging his sister kissed the top of his sisters head and said, "In case you're wondering...She's staying on the beach in the cave tonight." Mina laughed and said, "Okay...I'll run over and check on her." Paul said, "Thanks." Paul took off out the door and as soon as he hit the tree line he kicked off his sneakers and phased into the beautiful silver colored wolf he was and took off into the woods. Mina walked out onto the porch and went down to her new Toyota Corolla and was about to get in when a hand grabbed her wrist. Mina looked up and into the eyes of Jake. Jake pushed a finger to his lips and said, "Shh." As he pulled her to follow him around to the side of the house that wasn't facing the woods...They didn't want to chance being seen by Paul.

Mina leaned against the side of the house as Jake blocked her in with a hand on each side of her head. Mina's tiny 5'8" frame to Jake's 6' frame, Jake's chest was against hers and he could feel her chest rising and falling. His red lips smirked as he dipped his head down and slowly kissed her lips...She pushed up on her toes so he wouldn't have to bend down too far. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her to mold against his body. Their tongues intertwined with each other as her fingers combed through his short black hair and her other hand went around and raked the muscles across his back...not hard enough to leave marks...just enough to make him feel her tony hands were touching him.

When they pulled apart, Jake rested his forehead against her and said, "Damn it...We need to tell your brother soon." Mina placed a small kiss on the end of his nose and said, "All in good time." Jake kissed her lips one more time and said, "I better get going they are gonna wonder where the hell I am considered I left before Paul and I know he already beat me there." Mina nodded...Jake started to take off when he noticed Mina pulled him back. A smirked played on both their lips...He loved it when she was playful. Jake leaned down and kissed her again. Mina moaned into his mouth and she pulled away and he started to placed soft kissed along the side of her neck...Her eyes felt like they were going to roll into the back of her head and she finally found her vocal cords and said, "Jake...Jake...You better get going, before they come looking for you." Mina sighed in contentment as he kissed her lips one more time and patted her hip and she watched as he took off to the woods and once he hit the tree line he jumped and phased...landing on his paws as a reddish brown wolf. Mina giggled and thought, 'Nice tail.'

Mina took off to La Push beach after she parked she made her way down the parking lot stairs to the beach and over to the caves...She saw a brunette with blonde streaks sitting on a sleeping bag with a fire going in the cave reading a big thick book. Mina said, "Are you Jovi?" Jovi looked up and said, "Yes...And you are?" Mina said, "Mina...Paul's little sister...I heard about your small run in with him and figured I'd be the bigger person and come apologize for my dopey brother's behavior." Jovi giggled as she shook the girls hand and said, "Don't worry about it...I think I gave him a sting he'll not soon forget...Please have a seat the fire is nice and warm." Mina said, "Thanks...So I think my brother likes you." Jovi laughed and said, "You could've fooled me." Mina said, "My brother is a hothead so you'll have to forgive him for that...the guys were laughing and making fun of him...Paul is not one to physically go after ladies...but we seem to think that fact that he tried to muscle information about vamps from you and you didn't give in kind of building the fire that torched the bridge."

Jovi said, "You know he would be cute if he wasn't such a dick." Mina laughed hard as she fell back on the sand laughing and said, "No one has ever pegged my brother that fast." Jovi said, "Shame such a hot body was wasted on such a hot head." Mina couldn't help laugh more and was suddenly aware that her and Jovi were going to get along great!


	5. Ch 5 Some Fur & A Tail

**Chapter 5** - Some Fur & A Tail

Tuesday after school, Jovi walked out to the barn as she climbed up the fence and sat on the stop watching the horses run through the green acres...They looked so care free their tails up in the air and manes moving along with the wind that whipped through them. Jovi stood on the 4x4 wooden board that was the top of the fence as she watched them run in a zig zag pattern. She carefully squatted down as she was about the whistle to bring them in when a voice behind her said, "You shouldn't be up there." It startled her and as she was falling back a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

Jovi had her eyes shut and the familiar voice said, "You can open your eyes." Jovi opened her eyes slowly to see who saved her from hitting the ground and was staring into the dark brown eyes of Paul. Jovi's mouth opened and closed several times before she said, "You...You can put me down now." Paul carefully set her on her feet. Jovi pulled her shirt sleeves up as she re-climbed up and over the fence...when she jumped down, Paul was resting his arms through the fence and they made eye contact and Jovi said, "Thanks." Paul nodded and said, "Actually I came to say I was sorry for the other day." Jovi said, "Yea...Tyrant one day and hero the next...You sure blow hot and cold."

Paul said, "I have a bad habit of having a quick temper and when you threw the sand in my eyes it pissed me off and then you kicked me in the...well you know where you kicked me...It just pissed me off even more." Jovi gave him a sideways glance and said, "Somehow you're thinking you didn't deserve it?" Paul said, "No...I just...You know it's hard to have a conversation with a fence in the way." Jovi said, "Some come over." Paul said, "Are you sure?" Jovi said, "Well you're the one who complained about the fence." Paul chuckled and said, "Yea...I guess I did." as he climbed over and jumped down. Jovi looked up he was at least 6 foot tall. Paul said, "I never said I didn't deserve it...I just wasn't expecting any of it." Jovi said, "I might live on a ranch and deal with horse shit on a daily basis, but I'm not stupid...I know exactly how to defend myself. And I know you guys are or were probably pissed that I didn't talk about Alice, but she's my best friend...I'm not about to do or say anything that might make you guys want to hurt her."

Paul said, "No...We can't touch the Cullens...They have a treaty with our ancestors...We caught them hunting on our lands years ago, but we told them as long as they don't even kill a human for blood we won't reveal who they are and they basically get a pass...we can't hurt them...Forks is basically their territory, La Push is ours...If they break the treaty in any way...Instant death is the sentence." Jovi said, "Well you'd never have to carry out that sentence, because they are good people...Dr. Cullen is a great doctor...He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Paul watched as she put her pinkies in her mouth and whistled loud. The mustangs came running and Jovi noticed Paul was standing in their running path around the corner to get into the barn...Jovi's eyes grew large as she watched the horses come at Paul...Jovi shoved Paul as hard as she could against the barn door...Paul grabbed a hold of her as they both waited until the mustangs were in the barn. Paul looked down, and the small brunette was breathing heavy...she pushed back and said, "Sorry...I didn't hurt you did I?" Paul chuckled a little and said, "No...Actually one of the pros of being a wolf...We heal quickly...Not too much in the pain department...well I guess it depends on where we get kicked." Jovi blushed furiously as she looked down and said, "Oh..." Paul chuckled and said, "Don't get shy now...You had no problem telling me where to go the other day." Jovi said, "I'm not, Just feel bad about where I kicked you."

Paul laughed as he watched her walk into the barn and put each horse into their own stall. Paul watched as her and Sarge did a normal routine...Jovi stood with her back to Sarge and he came up behind her and nudged her back with his nose. She never turned around as she took two steps to the left, Paul watched in amazement as he followed her...She turned and he followed as she walked down the path and stopped next to a stall...He walked in a nudged her again with his nose. She turned and kissed his nose as she handed him a carrot and said, "That's my big boy huh....Yea...Nothing but love." She stomped her foot on the barn floor 3 times and Sarge mimicked her. Jovi said, "I love you too Sarge." Paul couldn't believe the way she communicated with the horses. There was something about her and the way she was with all the horses and not just hers. They knew it was her calling them home when she whistled, it was almost as if it was mutual respect; her for the horses and the horses for her.

Jovi secured the barn door and Paul said, "That was a nice dance you did in there." Jovi laughed and said, "Nightly ritual...Sarge knows I always have carrots on me, whether they are for him or if I'm eating them he knows." The both climbed back over the fence, Paul grabbed her waist and guided her down making sure she was careful. Jovi said, "So I really liked Mina...She's a sweet girl." Paul laughed and said, "Yea she's my sister what can I say...She wants to go around and apologize to any and every one I might have phased on." Jovi giggled and said, "She's got a good heart...and it seems to be in the right spot." Paul chuckled and said, "I wish I had the same heart she did…She sees the good in everyone…I'm usually more skeptical of peoples intentions." Jovi scoffed and said, "Yea...I noticed...But you seem to have good intentions of making sure you question and protect the right people." Jovi noticed the grey T-shirt that he was wearing fit him like a second skin.

Paul said, "Yea...Well I try...It sometimes doesn't always turn out the way I hope for...but eventually it all turns out ok." Jovi nodded and said, "True." Paul said, "So you're dad rescues mustangs and then breeds them and sells them?" Jovi said, "Yea...We had a ranch back in Montana, but after my mom died, dad needed a change of scenery, so Forks Washington here we are...Been here almost 6 years." Paul said, "Wow...Sorry about your mom." Jovi smiled and said, "Thanks, but it's okay...People always get weird around me when they find out my mom died when I was 10...Like they have to walk on egg shells or something...God wanted my mother and so she's with him right now. I think it's a little harder on my dad around her birthday and Christmas, but it's only because they were together so long. They met when they were 15 and married by 17 and then had me at 21."

Paul could see the twinkle in Jovi's eyes when she would speak about her mom. Jovi said, "She was a rodeo queen and dad...well he was a bull rider...He got thrown and practically landed at moms feet...which is how they met. Dad says I have her eyes and hair color." Paul said, "Are my eyes deceiving me or are your eyes violet?" Jovi nodded and said, "Yea...Moms were like a deep violet, mine are a little lighter." Paul walked Jovi to the porch of the house and they heard a couple of yelps. The both looked over by the tree line and saw the guys all standing there. Paul said, "I better go, it must be time to patrol...Look I just want to say I'm sorry one more time for the other day...It was completely my fault." Jovi touch his hand and said, "It's okay really...I know sometimes I have a little too much attitude for anyone...but I am pretty stubborn too."

Paul said, "I kinda like you're attitude...You're the first girl who didn't back down from me...And you definitely didn't get scared when I phased." Jovi said, "What's to be scared of...Some fur and a tail?" Paul laughed and said, "You're really fearless aren't you." Jovi nodded and said, "You better get going...The guys will start to think you're getting soft." Paul laughed as he took off to join the guys and Jovi watched as they disappeared into the woods.


	6. Ch 6 Savages?

**Chapter 6** - Savages...?

Friday after school, Jovi saddled up Sarge like always ad then saddled up Sally the beautiful reddish brown Mustang and took her to get Mina. Jovi knew her dad wasn't due back until 8, she had enough time for a good two hour run and then would head home, do homework and start dinner. The girls ran the horses down the beach at La Push...The girls were laughing as they slowed the horses to walk along the beach. Mina giggled and said, "So all Paul has been able to talk about is that talk he had with you." Jovi laughed and said, "He seems really sweet." Mina laughed and said, "Paul...The hothead who almost attacked you? That Paul...Sweet?" Jovi laughed hard and said, "One in the same." Mina laughed and said, "Lord...I think you're both nuts." Jovi raised an eye brow and said, "Oh yea? When were you planning on telling your brother you've got the hots for his best friend."

Mina's eyes snapped open to the size of potatoes and she said, "What in the world are you talking about?" Jovi giggled and said, "I've got my ways...I may look as though I don't pay attention to much, but unlike everyone else I see details most don't even notice." Mina laughed hard and said, "You're such a sneak! How could you possibly notice anything...We don't even acknowledge each other when everyone is around." Jovi said, "I know you guys do the best ignore job around. Remember when you guys came to see me Sunday morning when I stayed on the beach...You came to check on me the day after Paul phased on me...Remember Paul and Sam didn't go, but you, Jake, Jared and Embry did." Mina said, "Yea." Jovi continued, "Jared and Embry were on either side of you and Jake and your pinkie came out just slightly and brushed against his hand and he sucked a breath in. Now guys don't usually react like that unless they are hiding something."

The girls were brought out of their conversation when they heard yelling and looked up...The guys were at the top of a cliff and watched as they all shoved Paul and Jake off and they were free falling 50 feet and hit the water practically at the same time. The guys saw the girls on horseback and swam over and walked out of the water dripping wet...Mina looked at Paul and then at Jovi and said, "Please promise me you won't say anything...We don't know how to tell Paul yet." Jovi winked and said, "Don't worry...I wouldn't dream of it." Mina sighed relieved and said, "Thanks." The guys walked up to the girls and Jake said, "Hi Jovi." Jovi said, "Hello boys...I better get back I need to start dinner...My dad will be home in a couple of hours. Mina slid off the horse and said, "Big brother why don't you ride with Jovi back to the ranch to make sure she makes it back safely."

Paul looked at his sister and Jovi said, "Sure...It'll be a good ride and I promise I won't kick you again." Mina and Jake both laughed as Paul got up on the horse and said, "Real funny guys." Paul sideways glared at his sister and Jake and then over to Jovi who was giggled as she tapped Sarge with her heels and he took off. Mina said, "And be nice...No phasing." Paul rode Sally back to Jovi's ranch and they made small talk, once there he helped her brush the horses down and place them in the stalls. They said their good-byes and Jovi watched him jog to the tree line again and disappear into the trees. Jovi couldn't get Paul out of her mind...No matter how she tried. She remembered how many time he'd made her laugh on the ride back to the ranch.

Mike walked into the house and could hear music coming from the kitchen and the smells were unbelievable...Jovi must be cooking...she could cook like no one else...Except maybe her mother. He pushed the swinging kitchen door open and said, "Where is my baby girl?" An instant smile came to Jovi's face as she ran over and jumped in her dad's arms and he hugged her tight. He said, "What's for dinner kiddo?" Jovi walked back over to the oven as she looked inside and said, "Baked chicken and mashed potatoes and garlic bread...It's almost ready." Mike said, "I'm gonna run and clean up I'll be right back."

Once Mike got back into the kitchen, Jovi had already put dinner on the table and made up plates for both of them and they sat down to eat. Jovi said, "So dad have you ever met anyone from the Quileute Tribe in La Push?" Mike tensed a little and said, "I don't want you going to La Push alone Jovanna...Those Indian's are complete savages hunting with bows and arrows and you could seriously be hurt by one." Jovi said, "Dad...They are really peace and respectful...They would never do anything that silly." Mike said, "Jovanna Marie...Don't argue with me...You stay away from them...No daughter of mine is going to be friends with a pack of wild animals...I don't want to talk about this anymore...Finish your dinner."

Jovi was laying in bed later that night...She couldn't imagine what came over her dad like that...He never said a cross word about anyone before...Why would he suddenly start saying things like that about them?


	7. Ch 7 We Won't Get Caught

**Chapter 7** - We Won't Get Caught

A week later and Jovi's dad was leaving for auction again, this time he was on his way to California. Jovi went to school and when she pulled into the drive way Mina was sitting on the porch having gotten out of school on the reservation about an hour earlier. Mina stood up when the jeep pulled into the long drive way. Jovi got out and said, "What's up?" Mina said, "What's up? That's what you have to say to me? I haven't seen you in like a week dude." Jovi shook her head and said, "Mina...Whatever I tell you can you please keep it between us?" Mina furrowed her brow and said, "Sure of course...What's going on?" Jovi said, "My dad...He sort of forbid me to come to La Push anymore." Mina scowled and said, "What? Why?" Jovi grabbed Mina's hand and said, "Please don't take this as me saying it...My dad said, you guys were nothing but savages and said he wasn't going to have a daughter who was friends with you."

Mina let go of Jovi's hand and growled from back in her throat as she stopped her foot. Jovi said, "I'm so sorry Mina...I don't think of you guys like that...but he's my dad until I turn 18, I live under his roof...I'm kind of stuck here...I know that is like a huge insult to say about you guys, but it's so not my backwards way thinking...I swear Mina!" Tears slid down Jovi's cheeks and Mina could tell it killed her to say that to her face...But at least she was being honest and knew Jovi would never think of them that way. Mina rubbed Jovi's back and said, "Look...If you're dad wants to be closed minded that's fine...But you know me...I'm a free willed thinker...You'll just have to come visit when you're dads gone on his trips." Jovi wiped her tears and said, "Really?" Mina said, "Of course." Jovi said, "And we can really keep this between us...I mean you can't tell anyone...Not even your brother or Jake." Mina nodded and knew it was a big secret to keep something like that from Jake and her brother and everyone else in the pack, but Jovi was literally crying in front of her because she hated repeating the words her father said...There was no way she would let Jovi down...Besides Jovi was still keeping her secret about her and Jake.

Jovi grabbed her backpack and stuffed it full of clothes and her and Mina grabbed Sarge and Sally, the girls had decided to camp out on the beach for the weekend in the cave...It was surprisingly enough not rain and the weather guy said no rain all weekend. The girls got their stuff settled when Jake and Paul walked up and Jake said, "Hey Emily said to meet at her place she's making dinner for everyone tonight...Plus she hasn't met Jovi yet." Jovi said, "Ok...Whose Emily and should I be worried?" Jake shook his head and said, "No...Emily is Sam's fiancée...Just don't stare at her...Sam lost control one night and phased and Emily was standing too close to him...She's got scars, but it kills Sam." Jovi stood up from the sleeping bag in the sand and said, "I imagine it probably does...But I would never..." Mina said, "Of course you wouldn't...The guys just warn anyone because Sam doesn't want Emily ever getting her feelings hurt by someone whose being insensitive about the scars. They are on her right cheek and arm." Jovi nodded as her and Paul walked ahead of Jake and Mina.

Jake gave Paul and Jovi a sideways glance to make sure they were far enough ahead of them, as he grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her behind a huge Oak tree and pushed her back against it. Mina whispered, "Jake! You're gonna get us caught!" Jake's finger came up and pressed against her soft lips. His skin was on fire as always. Another pro of being a wolf, their body temp was a constant 108/109 degrees. Jake chuckled and said, "We won't get caught...You forget my senses are impeccable...if they head back this way I'll know it." Mina smiled softly as Jake leaned over and softly kissed her lips...the kiss got out of control quickly as Jake leaned down more and lifted her by her rear-end to be level with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist...as he turned around so his back was against the tree and slid down until he was sitting on the ground with Mina straddled across his lap.

They pulled apart and Mina's chest was rising and falling against Jake's. Mina pressed her forehead to Jake's and said, "Maybe we should tell everyone?" Jake said, "Are you sure you're ready to tell everyone?" Mina said, "I don't know...Every time you kiss me like that my head gets all foggy and I can't think straight." Jake smirked as his hands came up and cupped her face gently as he took her lips as his again. Mina moaned into his mouth as her tongue intertwined with his. Mina pulled back again as she felt Jake's scorching hands sliding under her t-shirt and slid up her sides to her breasts. Mina leaned back a little and let Jake pull her shirt from her torso and placed fire ridden kisses between the valley of her breasts, as his hands went behind her back and unclasped her brat and slowly slid it off. Sitting back up Mina buried her face in Jake's neck as her cold breasts warmed quickly against Jake's chest.

Mina stood up and slid her jeans down and as Jake slid his down and then grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to sit straddled on his lap again...Glad she'd taken her panties off too or he would've had to rip them from her body. Jake looked into her eyes and said, "You sure you're ready?" Mina bit her bottom lip and nodded an affirming yes. Jake wrapped a strong arm around her waist and lifted her a little as he guided himself into her warm welcoming body. Mina's eyes rolled into the back of her head fully welcoming the contact with Jake. Once he was fully sheathed in her he held her hips still to let her get used to his size.

Mina slowly started moving up and down on Jake...his lips attached to her neck, collar bone and chest...She had one arm around his neck holding on for dear life and one hand on the tree hoping it didn't fall over because Jake started thrusting up to meet her hips with his and with the strength the guys in the wolf pack had it would be all bad if someone heard the tree fall over and they all came running from Emily's to find out why. they were both soaring about the trees...No trees were involved at this moment...They hadn't been together like this in 2 weeks, just cause they couldn't get a moment alone together...They were both dying to be together again. Jake suddenly stood up still inside of Mina and planted her firmly against the tree, but gentle he didn't want to hurt her...Her legs wrapping around his waist as he started to piston in and out of her...Their lips crashed together as they both muffled each other's cries of ecstasy. Once they both came down from their sexual high Jake helped Mina get re-dressed and took off for Emily and Sam's place.

Emily said, "Jovi I'm so glad I finally got to meet you...Mina has been talking about you non-stop." Jovi said, "Thanks...Dinner smells really good too." Jake and Mina came walking through the door bantering with each other and Paul said, "Christ, where did you to go?" Mina said, "Jake got us lost." Jake shoved her playfully and said, "Oh hell to the no...I was following your sister thinking she knew where she was going and she got us lost." Mina glared at Jake and said, "Hey Jake." He looked down and said, "What?" Mina said, "Pretend like I have a rockin my hand." As she socked him in the shoulder. Jake sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes and said, "Ouch." In a monotone, everyone couldn't help but laugh at their antics...They were forever getting on each other's nerves...They could've sworn they acted as if they were married. They joined everyone else at the table as dinner was served.


	8. Ch 8 Gamblers Anonymous Anyone?

**Chapter 8** - Gamblers Anonymous Anyone?

At the end of the weekend, Paul volunteered to make sure Jovi got home safely. Once they left Embry said, "Five bucks, Paul's gonna put the moves on her." Jared said, "No way, he's too chicken to kiss the girl who kicked him in his pride and joy." Mina said, "I'm so taking that bet! My brothers been scooting around how he feels for her for a week." Jake said, "I don't know...I tend to take Jared's side...You're brother is kind of chicken shit when it comes to Jovi." Emily walked over and threw a five dollar bill on the table and said, "Nope...He's gonna do it...I could tell." Sam made a face and said, "Gamblers anonymous anyone? Wait...What are the odds?" Embry said, "So far me, Mina and Emily say Paul's gonna make a move on Jovi tonight and Jared and Jake think he's too much of a puss to do it." Sam dug in his pocket and said, "I'm all over this...He won't do it...She shut his ass down the first day with the karate kick to the baby maker." Everyone laughed and then just waited around for Paul to get back so they could drill him.

Meanwhile, Once again Paul helped her get the horses brushed down and put in their stalls. Paul helped her carry the supplies the girls used up to the house and stopped after Jovi disappeared through the front door. She poked her head back out and said, "You can come in ya know." Paul sucked in air as the scent of apples hit him in the face when Jovi turned back and her long hair hit Paul in the chest. Paul walked into the house and placed Jovi's back pack on the couch and listened to see where she was in the house. Jovi walked through the kitchen swinging door back to the living room and said, "Think fast." As she tossed a can of Coke at Paul and he caught it.

Jovi gave him a thumbs up as she pulled a notepad and a pen from the desk drawer and pushed play on the answering machine and Paul watched as she leaned over and wrote down the messages. Paul stood and stared at her rear...Her jeans basically had a mind of their own. He shook his head trying to not even look at her like a piece of meat. When Jovi finished she walked over and behind Paul and opened the screen door and let Hades in the house...He started to growl at Paul, when Jovi said, "Hades...upstairs!" Paul watched as the damn dog jogged up stairs. Paul shook his head and said, "I officially think you're dog hates me." Jovi laughed and said, "He just doesn't know you...I'm sure he smells the wolf in you and is all in protective mode...No worries."

Paul turned around and Jovi said, "Did you know you've got a hole in your t-shirt...It looks like the seam is coming undone...Hold on I can fix it...Come with me." Paul followed Jovi into the kitchen, she pulled a chair out and said, "Here, sit." Paul sat down and watched as she grabbed a needle and thread out of the drawer and threaded the needle. She walked over and stood behind him and her left hand slowly slid up the short sleeve of his t-shirt to where it was connected to the shoulder...Paul sucked in a breath again at the contact of her skin against his...She carefully sewed the hole up without sticking him with the needle. Paul said, "You don't have to do that...You realize I'm probably gonna phase later and it's gonna getting ripped to shreds anyways." Jovi giggled and said, "Well at least it was a hole less shirt for a while." Paul inhaled deeply at the scent of apples.

Jovi put the needle on the counter and checked the work to make sure it was fixed. She patted his shoulder and said, "There...Fixed." Paul stood up and said, "Thanks." Jovi said, "Anytime." He watched her walk over and washed her hands and he looked at her funny and said, "What's wrong?" Jovi laughed and said, "I kept from sticking you with the needle but unfortunately I always jab myself once." She held up her hand and blood came out of her middle finger and Paul went to her side, generally concerned for her as he took her hand to make sure the puncture wasn't too deep. Paul said, "Are you okay?" Jovi laughed and said, "As many times as I'd stabbed myself you'd think I wouldn't have any more blood left in my body." Paul said, "Do you have any band aides?" Jovi said, "Yea...the last drawer on the end, where I got the needle." Paul smirked and said, "Ironic." Jovi giggled as she grabbed a paper towel and dried her finger of as Paul opened the band aide. Paul said, "Gimmie your finger." Jovi removed the paper towel and Paul wrapped the band aide around her finger.

Paul looked at Jovi and her bottom lip was between her teeth. Paul said, "Are you sure you're okay?" Jovi laughed a little nervous and said, "The site of blood makes me queasy...Even if it is my own blood." Paul placed a small kiss on her finger and said, "My mom used to do that with me and Mina...Does it ever really work?" Jovi laughed and said, "I don't really think so." Paul said, "Do me a favor and hold still for a minute." Jovi said, "Okay." He placed her hand on the back of his neck and she could immediately feel the heat on his neck...it was really HOT. It felt as if it was going to burn the flesh off her hand...Paul put his hand under her chin and lift her face up to him as he brushed his lips against hers, as his other hand slid down her back to the small of her back and pulled her to his body. He felt her other hand slid up his arm inside the sleeve of his t-shirt and gripped his bi-cept. Jovi's head was spinning from the contact.

They pulled away to breathe for a minute and Paul said, "Sorry...I've wanted to do that for a few days." Jovi said, "What are you apologizing for?" Paul said, "Pretty much invading your space without your permission." Jovi smirked and said, "Did you hear me complaining?" Paul's eyes darted around and said, "No...?" Jovi laughed and said, "Was that a question or a statement?" Paul said, "I'm not sure..." Jovi said, "Oh...Let me help you with that...No...I wasn't complaining." Paul smiled and said, "Oh okay." Jovi laughed as she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him back to her in another mean lip lock. They pulled away again and Paul said, "I should go..." Jovi nodded as Paul kissed her lips softly one more time and she watched as he disappeared in the woods again.

Paul made it back to Emily and Sam's and walked in and sat at the table with everyone. Mina looked at her brother and he said, "What?" Mina said, "You kissed her didn't you." Paul furrowed his brow and said, "Maybe...What business is it of yours?" Mina said, "Damn it! I hate it when you have that look on your face...I can never read you." Paul looked at everyone they all look genuinely interested to know what happened...Paul said, "What the hell is going on?" Paul looked in the middle of the table and saw the stack of 6 5 dollar bills and through gritted teeth he said, "EMBRY!" Embry smiled like a Cheshire cat and said, "We need to know the answer so someone is a winner man." Paul smirked as he swiped the money off the table and stuffed it into his pocket and said, "I win." Everyone groaned and Paul said, "Serves you right...Shouldn't be gambling anyways...I'm signing all of you up for gamblers anonymous tomorrow."

Mina got on her knees in the chair and leaned across the table and said, "So since you get to keep the money tell us who won...Did you finally make your move or did you puss out?" Paul smiled a little and said, "I'll never tell. It would be disrespectful." Mina growled and threw a roll at her brother as he caught it in his hand and took a bite and said, "Thank you very much." Everyone disbursed for the evening...Tomorrow was Monday and they all had school...Well except for Emily and Sam.


	9. Ch 9 Big Fur Ball

**Chapter 9** - Big Fur Ball

About 5 months later and they were into summer, no school...If Jovi wasn't with Alice then she was with Paul, Mina and the rest of the pack. Paul never noticed that Jovi stopped talking about her dad, but Mina did...she knew Jovi told Paul that her dad didn't like to have people at the house when he was there...which for the most part was true, which was why Alice usually came to her when her dad was out of town and Jovi would go to Alice's when he was home. Jovi knew it was just cause everything she did reminded him of her mother, so she tried not to laugh to much around him, because it killed him inside...It was not way to live but Jovi understood. Mina knew Jovi loved her dad but not his way of thinking, Jovi would never have the same opinion of the tribe as her father either and knew Jovi was slowly falling in love with her brother. Paul was pretty much either oblivious to the fact or completely deluded.

Jovi couldn't keep Paul out of her mind when she wasn't around him. She was sitting on the huge porch swing with Alice as they had started their senior project early because they wanted to finish it before their senior year even started. Alice said, "I can't believe were going to be seniors." Jovi giggled and said, "Alice...How many times have you been a senior though?" Alice laughed and said, "Too many to count...But the feeling never gets old...It's always nice...Senior trip, Senior prom...Senior pictures and graduation...always nice."

The girls didn't see the dark brown eyes watching them...Paul had decided he was going to pay Jovi a visit...He'd not seen her for almost 2 weeks, because he was on patrol. Paul wanted to be with her, kiss her, touch her, make her laugh...He could listen to her talk for hours...He wanted to take their relationship to the next level he had an uncontrollable desire to make love to her...but they'd both decided they would wait. Jovi knew she wasn't ready for that kind of step and Paul could feel the anxiety radiate off her when their make out sessions got too intense.

Paul hated the fact that Jovi was friends with Alice Cullen and her little happy family of bloodsuckers...If any of them even thought of attempting to hurt her, he would go ballistic and rip all their heads off...And he wouldn't think twice about it...He could feel his tendons getting tight under his skin...what he really wanted to do was charge the porch at that moment and take out Alice Cullen...One less Cullen to have to worry about roaming the woods. Paul watched from just inside the tree line as the Cullen family car pulled into Jovi's drive way as the girls got up and walked down the porch, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen stepped out of vehicle...Jasper greeted Jovi with a hug and she laughed and said, "See you're getting better...Don't feel like killing me anymore right?" Jasper chuckled and said, "No Jovi...Carlisle is a life saver...Well You're life saver."

Jovi giggled and looked over at Emmett and said, "Hey handsome." Emmett smiled as he picked Jovi up and swung her around in circled and said, "Hey beautiful." Emmett put her back down on her feet and looked at Rosalie and said, "How was the honeymoon?" Rosalie smirked and said, "You know me and my monkey man." Emmett said, "It was great...We need to go on a 2nd honeymoon every 10 years." Rosalie said, "He's such a big ox." Emmett said, "And you're such a dainty flower." Jovi laughed and said, "So...Ox, Flower, Button...What's Alice's nick name?" Everyone looked at Jasper and he smiled and said, "Stopper...Because she stops my heart when she smiles at me." Jovi laughed and Jasper said, "Well if I had a heart." Which earned a round of laughs from everyone.

Paul couldn't control the urge anymore as he suddenly phased into his silver wolf form and walked out of the woods and snarled. Alice said, "Oh no." And pointed to the trees. Jovi said, "What the hell...It's okay you guys...I know who it is." Rosalie said, "Okay then who is it?" Jovi groaned, "My boyfriend...Soon to be ex if he tries pulling something." Emmett said, "You're dating a mutt?" Jovi looked at Emmett and said, "If you wasn't a Vampire...Would it change how you feel about Rosalie?" Emmett said, "Hell no." Jovi said, "Well then."

Suddenly Paul reared back and growled ferociously and started to charge the Cullens. Jovi waited until he got within 4 or 5 feet of the Cullen Family and she pushed them all behind her and threw her arms out and stepped up in front of them...Making Paul put the brakes on as he slid to a stop two feet from her face. She just stared into his eyes and said, "I'm not going to even discuss any of this with you...Because you're being stupid and childish...They are my friends and have been longer then I've known you...You knew I was friends with them before you pursued me...If it suddenly changes things now...Then you should leave and never come back." Paul stood growling from deep in his throat at her and she said, "I meant it Paul. They haven't broken the treaty so you standing here looking like a big fur ball is ridiculous. I trust them. They are like brothers and sisters to me. They are not going to hurt me...They never would."

Paul sighed heavily as he turned and ran back into the woods. A long howl echoed through the trees and Jovi couldn't help but glance in that general direction as she turned back to the Cullen's and said, "I'm sorry...I'm still trying to get it through Paul's head that you guys wouldn't hurt anyone." Alice said, "That was kind of close." Rosalie said, "Yea...You do realize werewolves tend to have a bad temperament." Jovi pushed her hands into her front pockets and said, "Yea I know...It's just the old saying...You can't help who you fall in love with." Emmett said, "You're in love with that mutt." Jovi socked Emmett in the arm and said, "Yea...I just don't think he realizes it yet." Jasper said, "Well you know...If things don't work out with you and Kujo we have another brother you could always marry into our family." Jovi laughed as she said, "Thanks...I figured with as white as I am I already was part of the family." Alice said, "You'll always be part of the family but not just cause I say so, but because we all say so even Carlisle and Esme." Jovi hugged Alice on last time as the 4 Cullen's packed up and left.

Jovi spared another look towards the trees as she walked into the house and closed the door. She was extremely unhappy with Paul and for obvious good reason.


	10. Ch 10 Sorry

**Chapter 10** - Sorry

Jovi was sitting on the couch reading a book...She couldn't get Paul off her mind...She was really upset with him, he almost violated the treaty and hurt her friends in the process...Not to mention she'd not seen him in 2 weeks and was really looking forward to spending the evening with him...she missed him something fierce and knew she had fallen in love with him, but she hadn't told him yet...Mina knew...Hell Mina was still trying to hide the fact she was in love with Jake from her brother.

Jovi looked over to the door when she heard someone knock on the screen door. Paul was looking back at her and said, "Can I come in?" Jovi shrugged and said, "Its a free country you can do what you want." Paul sighed heavily knowing he deserved her attitude right now from the stupid stunt he pulled earlier. Jovi continued reading her book, acting as if she was ignoring Paul. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Look Jovi...I'm sorry." Jovi finally letting herself get mad enough threw her book at Paul. Paul caught it as she stood up and said, "You're sorry? That's all you have to say you jackass!" Paul said, "Jovi, I just saw them here and you laughing with them...And I just lost my cool okay...I admit it, it was extremely stupid of me to pull a stunt like that."

Jovi said, "Alice is my friend...She's the closest thing I have to a sister and you could've seriously hurt them today or gotten yourself hurt...not to mention you almost broke the damn treaty." Jovi sat down on the edge of the couch as she raked a hand through her hair. She looked defeated and scared...Paul felt like the hugest horses ass on the planet. He walked over and squatted down in front of Jovi because she wouldn't look him in the eye...Paul touched her hands and said, "I know Alice is your friend...I just...I just want you to be safe...I realize they only hunt animals...but any day they could decide to do it the easy way and I don't want you to be their first victim because you was always so nice and trusting of them." Jovi said, "That's the different between you and me...You see them as a threat...I see them as family...My family, because me and my dad...Were not close...Not like we should be...He's always gone and when he's here I'm always gone because I try to stay out of his way."

Jovi moved around and backed herself into the corner of the couch and pulled her knees into her chest...Paul moved and sat down and felt Jovi pushed her bare feet under his thigh...She always did that when her feet were cold and he could feel them through his jean shorts, as his hand went up and wrapped around her knees and he laced his fingers with one of her hands. Paul said, "Why?" Jovi said, "Because I remind him of my mother. And it kills him to remember her." Paul said, "But that's no way to live Jovi...You avoiding him and him avoiding you." Jovi said, "There's no other way...I look like my mom, I sound like my mom and I act like my mom and every day my dad just despises me more." Paul touched Jovi's cheek and said, "You're dad doesn't despise you." Jovi leaned into the warmth of his hand...She loved his body temperature, he'd finally explained that one to her but she loved it she was always cold. Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where she was sitting straddled on his lap wrapped his strong arms around her as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair absentmindedly.

Their eyes never looking at anything but each other. Paul could see the sadness in her eyes from her having to constantly avoid her father...Paul braced her against his body as he stood up and her legs automatically went around his waist as he walked up stairs and went to her room and closed the door. Paul sat down on the edge of her bed and he could feel her kissing his neck and his skin felt like it tightened. She pulled back and her lips softly kissed his and he couldn't help but kiss her back. Her hands were lightly running up and down his arms and chest...Her touch was so feather light it tickled his skin. His hands started with the hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head. At this point Paul would feel the anxiety...but she was so relaxed in his arms...he couldn't believe it. She pushed him over and he rolled them over as he started inching her jeans down her legs.

Before long they were both completely naked...As Jovi moved back on the bed and laid her head down…Paul crawled up her body on his hands and knees…and stopped to lick at her navel and then at her breasts…giving them both the same treatment...Paul moved up further to her and captured her lips in the most soul burning kiss Jovi could of felt…She thought her whole body was on fire…

When they separated from the kiss Jovi looked in those brown eyes and said, "I love you." As Paul ran his hands all over her body and said, "I love you too…Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." Jovi nodded...Paul said, "Okay...Listen this is definitely going to hurt, but not for long...I promise it will feel better after a few minutes..." Paul settled himself between her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance...Really wishing he didn't have to hurt her, but he knew she was a virgin...The only comfort was knowing he wouldn't ever have to hurt her again like this. He slowly slid into her…which automatically started giving her chills…and he continued and slowly pushed through her barrier and heard her yelp...He sat still for a few minutes letting her get used to his size. He looked up at her and she was biting her bottom lip.

Paul's warm hand came up and his thumb carefully pulled her bottom lip from between her clenched teeth and he said, "I don't want you biting a hole in your lip...You okay?" Jovi nodded as Paul started slowly stroking in and out of her…he knew she was going under…Jovi started kissing along his jaw line and around his neck and just relishing in feeling of Paul moving inside of her…He wanted it to last forever.

Jovi was moaning…Then on a shot of energy and impulse…he grabbed her hips and rolled over pulling her on top of him and her body automatically started where he left off…Paul groaned as he laid back and was running his soft finger tips all over her neck, breasts…and running his thumb across her lips…Jovi kissed his thumb…She could feel Paul get instantly harder and larger inside herself…Jovi knew all the ways to make him insane…Paul groaned as Jovi had her hands on his 6-pack stomach and she was watching his muscles move, ripple and flex…Jovi leaned over and her hair slid over her shoulders and brushed against this pecks and watched his whole torso shiver...It's then she knew he was probably hornier then he'd ever been…Jovi leaned down and bit his bottom lip and then slowly let her tongue snake out and across his lips…and then slowly into his mouth…his hands slid down and grabbed her rear end forcefully as he was pushing and pulling the lower half of Her body to go faster…

Jovi sat back up and leaned back putting her hands on his thighs...She could feel how tense his thigh muscles were…Paul sat up and was leaning over and kissing her breasts…as she was still moving on top of him…Jovi moaned, "Oh God…" Paul grunted a couple of times as he was licking and kissing on her neck. They never broke eye contact…Their lips met with soft kisses a few times…but he was thrusting into Jovi so hard he was actually taking her breath away…His stamina was excellent…

Paul rolled them over gently and laid on top of her…Paul leaned down and kissed her lips and noticed her breathing was irregular and coming in short gasps…and finally Jovi started with a moan and ended screaming out his name as her climax tore up one side of her body and down the other…as soon as Paul felt her go over the edge…his was right behind her…and she felt him explode deep inside she thought he'd never stop.

They laid in bed and were just both so spent…they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Ch 11 My Hothead

**Chapter 11** - My Hothead

In the morning, Paul noticed that Jovi was missing from her own bed. He sat up rubbing his face trying to wake up a little more. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his navy blue cargo cut off shorts and slipped them on and pulled his navy blue sleeveless t-shirt on, smoothing it over his chest, he stepped into his sneakers and ran his fingers through his hair to at least give the illusion of looking half way presentable. He walked down stairs and noticed the front door was open but the screen door was closed. He pushed the door open and looked out. He saw Jovi sitting in the grass by the barn watching the horses like she always did. He never did understand why she would sit there for hours and watch the running back and forth. Paul walked out and noticed she was wrapped in a blanket.

Paul walked up and sat down behind her as she dropped the blanket and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, she could instantly feel the heat take over her body. Jovi leaned back against him and looked up as he looked down as their eyes met, Jovi smirked and said, "Did you sleep ok?" Paul said, "I had no issues sleeping last night." Jovi said, "I would really hope not, considering you kept me warm all night." Paul said, "I never noticed how cold your hands get until you rolled into me and your cold ass hand touched my stomach...I almost came up out of that bed." Jovi giggled and said, "I felt you jump." Paul chuckled as his hand came up and brushed a long strand of her hair out of her face. Then leaned down and captured her lips, in a soft morning kiss.

Paul said, "So...Last night was interesting." He looked down and watched as Jovi blushed furiously. Jovi said, "Last night was nice...It was definitely a good way for you to make up for being a jackass yesterday with Alice and the rest of them." Paul said, "I know I was wrong...You just have to understand, I'm kind of overprotective of you now. I mean how long have we been together?" Jovi said, "About 5 months." Paul said, "Longer than most of my relationships...And you're actually the first one I ever felt I had to protect no matter what...So if I do something to upset you then you need to let me know, because I don't want you to be scared of me and think you can't come to me about things." Jovi nodded and said, "Wow...My hothead is being sweet." Paul chuckled and said, "You're hothead?" Jovi turned around and jumped on Paul as he caught her and rolled back and Jovi said, "Yea...My hothead!" As she placed feather light kisses all over his face.

Paul and Jovi went to the beach for the remainder of the day...Paul watched as Jovi discarded her jeans and pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the ground with her jeans. Paul stared at her body and couldn't help but admire at. She looked cute in her blue boy short bottoms and the matching tank top. Paul said, "You're sure you want to go swimming? It's gonna be cold." Jovi laughed and said, "Isn't that what I have you for, to keep me warm?" Paul laughed as he kicked off his shoes took Jovi's out stretched hand and let her lead him into the water. Jovi was completely fearless as she jumped right in and swam off as Paul gave her chase in the water.

Meanwhile at Paul and Mina's house, Jake and Mina were relaxing on the couch...They hadn't had a moment alone together in a few weeks, because Jake was constantly patrolling. Mina was sitting on his lap...His warm body just completely enveloped her...Jake watched as she pulled her raven colored hair over her shoulder and he couldn't help but run his fingers through it...it felt like spun silk tendrils. Mina had her eyes closed as she enjoyed Jake's ministrations...his hands were firm, but gentle...as he moved her around to sit between his legs and started massaging her scalp. Jake could listen to the groans and moans coming from Mina for the rest of his life. Her soft moans were definitely having an effect on his body, but he was trying to think of anything else at the time. His hands moved down the back of her neck and spread out over her shoulders, shoulder blades, back, along her spine, to the lumbar region of her back...Jake could feel Mina's hands on his legs, caressing the tops of his thighs.

Jake leaned over and kissed her shoulder and she dropped her head to the side as he started placing small kisses along her shoulder and neck region...A deep throaty moan escaped her lips when he kissed just below her ear lobe on her neck...Jake's hands slid over and moved her hair over to her other shoulder as he started kissing the opposite side and his hands ran down her arms and found her hands and went palm to palm with her hands as he laced their fingers together. Mina definitely wasn't complaining...and was relishing the feeling of his lips against her neck. Jake moved her around so she was sitting on the couch, as he moved around and knelt down in between her legs...he leaned over and started placing feather soft kisses along her collar bone and throat as his big hands caressed her hips and back.

Jake couldn't hold back any longer as he moved up and capture her lips in the softest of kisses...Mina's head fell back into the kiss as Jake deepened it and slowly slid his tongue between her lips and into the recesses of her soft mouth as he caressed her soft pink tongue with his. Slowly Jake's lips left Mina's as they trailed down her neck and soft cascaded across and down her chest...as her fingers went through his short black hair. Suddenly Mina felt something foreign...but extremely pleasurable. She could feel her body responding to him much more now than before

Mina's moans were music to his ears...He could literally get drunk of her moans alone. When Jake had finished with her left breast and recovered it, he kissed up along her jaw line and softly kissed her lips again and said, "Do you want me to stop?" Mina looked at Jake's brown eyes which were usually beautiful chocolate brown, but at the moment they were blackened with lust...Of course she wanted him to stop, mostly because if Paul walked into the house and caught them all hell would break loose...it was the right thing...but her body was saying something entirely different.

Mina kissed his lips softly as she shook her head no and Jake got up and sat next to her, as he started kissing her again, she moved around and carefully sat straddled on his lap...His hands went to her hips and absentmindedly played with the strings of her capri's. Mina moved and could feel his erection pressing into the crotch of her pants...Mina moaned against Jake's lips as he felt her brush against him through his jean shorts. Mina started unbuttons his shorts and pulling the zipper down. Jake groaned into her mouth at the feeling of her hands ministrations. He kissed her lips as his hands slowly, pulled her t-shirt from her body and unclasped her bra, pulling it from her body and tossing it to the floor. He carefully pulled her capri's and panties off. Jake watched as Mina had her bottom lips sucked between her teeth as she eased his shorts down. Jake watched her face as she realized how big he was....still...Even after they'd been secretly dating for a year, she still couldn't get used to his size.

Jake placed a soft kiss on her lips and said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle as always I promise...You set the pace." Mina nodded as she leaned up and she could feel Jake's erection at the entrance of her sex. Jake steadied her hips as she slowly started sitting down and he was suddenly entering her going in deeper...and deeper...and deeper. By the time she was fully settled with him inside of her...she felt filled to capacity...but they both groaned deeply at the intimate contact. Jake held her close as she started moving on him...he was in total heaven being inside of her...their moans and kisses were the only thing heard in the whole house. Their lips never left each other's necks, lips bodies for a second...as Mina started to feel Jake's hips crashing into hers as he was pushing up as she was pushing down...making her feel the impact they were going with...

Mina held onto Jake as he gripped her hips and they started moving faster Mina couldn't get enough of Jake as he couldn't get enough of her...She could feel her climax racing forward fast and furious...as she gripped Jake's shoulders, and their bodies were slamming together...Jake felt her come apart in his arms as her climax racked through her body from head to toe. As he pushed himself all the way into her and let himself fly over the edge with her. They sat there perfectly still not moving a muscle...Her forehead was resting on his shoulder and he kissed her neck and shoulder...and said, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Mina sniffled a little and said, "No...Of course not." She looked up and Jake could see tears sliding down her cheeks...He wiped them away and said, "What's wrong?" Mina said, "I'm tired of lying to Paul...We really need to tell him...I'm tired of hiding from everyone when all I want to do is be with you Jake." Jake kissed her lips and said, "I already told you I support you with whatever you want to do...You just say the word and we'll tell everyone together." Mina nodded in agreement. And the dressed they talked more about how exactly to tell everyone.

So they were going to tell everyone...Or so they thought.


	12. Ch 12 I Hate Jovi's Dad

**Chapter 12** - I Hate Jovi's Dad

A couple of months later, Jovi said her good-byes to her dad again the day before. She was cleaning the house because the whole pack with Emily, Sam and Mina were going to becoming over and she was going to cook dinner for them.

Paul walked over to the bathroom and looked at Mina while she was applying her makeup and said, "Mina...Where's that cd you borrowed from me?" Mina said, "On my desk...I'm done with it. You can go in a grab it." Paul nodded and said, "Okay." Paul walked away and then went back and said, "By the way sis...You don't need all that shit...You're a beautiful girl." Mina looked at Paul and said, "Yea?" Paul said, "Yea." Mina tapped her fist on his shoulder lightly and said, "Thanks man...You know you're not the same hotheaded older brother I remember having a few months ago. What's up with that?" Paul laughed and said, "I fully blame Jovi." Mina laughed and said, "Remind me to thank her." Paul nodded as he went back to getting his cd in Mina's room.

Paul walked in and looked over her desk and noticed a notebook and his cd were both on the floor. Paul squatted down and picked up the notebook and cd. He tossed the notebook onto the desk and it fell open to a page that at the top in huge letters said 'I HATE JOVI'S DAD!' It caught Paul's attention as he picked it up and started reading it.

_I have never hated anyone in all my life! Hate is such a strong word and I would never use it unless I didn't have another word to use...but when it comes to Mike Miller, Jovi's dad...I hate him...I HATE him...With every fiber in my body...He is a prejudice BASTARD! And I have no idea how he has such a good hearted daughter...Most people like him pass their hate to their kids. Jovi doesn't have a hateful bone in her body...So when she told me today what her dad said about Indian's, my blood ran cold for that opulent little bastard...Saying Indians on our reservations were nothing more than savages. Mike told her he didn't want her coming to La Push...That Indian's are complete savages hunting with bows and arrows. The complete audacity of this man to pre-judge us because of the color of our skin. Jovi is clearly shaken by what her father had said to her...It killed her to repeat the words her father used...I promised I would keep the secret from Paul and the others in the pack...She would be completely devastated if they ever found out what her father was really like._

Paul blood ran cold and then boiled over as he re-read the page again and again. He was getting more pissed off by the minute. He ripped the page from the book and stalked out into the living room where the rest of the guys were waiting for him and Mina. Mina stood up from the couch when she saw the look on Paul's face and said, "What's wrong?" Paul said, "When were you going to tell us about this?" As he shoved the ripped page in her face. Mina said, "Paul! That was in my personal journal...You had no business in it." Sam said, "What's going on?" Paul said, "Jovi's father thinks were savages." As Paul handed the page to Sam. Sam had to admit not much made him mad now a days, but this was definitely something that made his blood turn into fire in his veins. Mina stood embarrassed that everyone in the pack had read her personal thoughts...even Emily.

Mina snatched it away from Paul and said, "It's not like these are Jovi's feelings Paul. It was her father." Paul said, "You're sure she doesn't feel the same way? We've been dating for nearly 7 months and I've never met her father. What would happen if down the line I asked her to marry me and wanted to get her dad's permission first...He'd a probably shot my dumb ass because I wouldn't have known any better...And you just went right along with her on this." Mina said, "Paul she's waiting until she turns 18 and then she's moving out...She doesn't want to live under her dad's roof but it's kind of hard since she's only 17." Paul said, "Bullshit...She feels the same damn way..." Paul stalked out of the house and everyone hot on his heels...They knew there was going to be an explosion of proportion but didn't want it to get so out of hand that someone...Namely Jovi got hurt.

Jovi was just starting to get dinner prepared when she heard her name get yelled, "JOVI!" Jovi stopped moving and heard her name get yelled again. Jovi pulled the apron from her waist and went to the front door and everyone was standing in the middle of the front yard about 10 to 15 feet from the front porch...She walked out and said, "Ya'll can come in the house." As she walked up to the group and noticed most of them looked really pissed off. Mina said, "Jovi...They know." Jovi furrowed her brow and said, "Know what?" Paul snatched the paper back from Mina and threw it at Jovi and said, "The real reason why I haven't met your dad...The whole time I thought he was just a bastard for the way he treated you...But you're no better than him." Jovi bent over and picked up the paper and read and said, "Jesus Mina."

Jake said, "Don't blame Mina for this...You should've just been honest with all of us about what your dad said." Jovi said, "I could barely tell Mina...How was I supposed to tell you my dad hates you?" Paul said, "It would've been a lot better than lying to us...This is why you wouldn't let me meet your dad and why you lied to me about him not liking people at the house...isn't it?" Jovi looked at the ground and Paul yelled, "ISN'T IT!" Jovi just nodded and said, "I don't understand why you're getting so mad...You all act as if those words came from my lips. Like those are my thoughts and feelings...I would've thought me getting to know all of you the past almost 7 months, would've tipped you off that I don't have the same backwards thinking as my father."

Paul grabbed both of Jovi's upper arms and she sucked in a breath...It hurt but she wouldn't tell him that. Paul said, "You hiding what he said and not being completely truthful with me...What don't you get about that? You lied to me...I'll never trust you again...You can burn in hell before I'll ever protect you from a bloodsucker...You're finished...Were finished." His hands tightened around her arms and said, "Stay out of La Push, or I swear you're going to be sorry..." Paul threw her down on the ground practically and she hit with a sickening thud. Paul walked up and faced Mina and said, "You don't come here ever again and she never comes to La Push again..." Mina said, "Screw you Paul...You don't decide who I'm friends with." Sam said, "But I do...Right now...Stay away from her...for her own safety Mina."

Everyone started walking back to the woods as Jovi sat on the ground trying to recover...Mina looked back at a disheveled Jovi and said, "I'm so sorry Jovi." Jovi blinked as the tears poured out of her eyes and said, "It's okay Mina...I don't blame you...You better go...I'll be fine." Jovi watched as Mina disappeared into the trees with everyone else. Jovi slowly got to her feet and her tailbone and wrist were bothering her...She probably sprained something when she hit the ground. She still couldn't stop the tears...She went into the barn and pulled Sarge out and saddled him up...Deciding it was definitely time to get rid of some aggression. As she headed into the acres of the ranch.

She didn't notice something following her.


	13. Ch 13 Cullen Family Love

**Chapter 13** - Cullen Family Love

biGIRL FOUND IN THE WOODS...Around 5 A.M. this morning, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family were starting out on a hunting expedition only to come across the body of a 17 year old girl...Upon further investigation it was discovered that the young girl was identified as Jovanna Miller, who was actually a school mate and friend of the family. The family immediately took her to Forks Memorial Hospital, where the girl is said to have a severe concussion, a broken wrist and broken tailbone, with a few bumps and bruises but is said to be in stable condition. Authorities are not yet sure what happened, the girl has temporary memory loss from the concussion and cannot recall what attacked her in the woods./i/b

Mina sat staring at the paper like a monkey doing a math problem...She was completely numb from the head down...Her heart physically hurt. She was so mad at everyone in the pack except Emily. They were all judgmental about the things Jovi's father had said about them. No one understood...No one. And now Jovi was hurt and she knew if she tried leaving the reservation to go see her friend the guys would have a fit. Mina knew they were all over at Emily and Sam's. Mina got dressed and walked to Emily and Sam's with a purpose. Once she got there she walked up and saw the guys were standing around talking with Sam. Mina walked up and kicked her shoes off...She threw one shoe and hit Paul in the head and the second hit Jake. All five guys turned around and saw Mina standing there she was mad but crying at the same time.

Paul rubbed his head as he stalked over and growled in his sisters face, "What the hell is wrong with you Mina?" Jake rubbed his head too and said, "What gives half pint?" Mina said, "I hope you're all so God Damn proud of yourselves...All of you! I'm sad for the way all of you treated Jovi and I'm in physical pain over what you've all done. You know something...I used to be proud to be an Quileute Indian and in this tribe...and I was so proud when I found out my own brother had been chosen to get the gene to protect our lands. But right now...Right now I'm ashamed of all of you and I'm ashamed to be a Quileute." Paul said, "How are you going to stand there and disgrace our tribe Mina?" Mina held up the newspaper and then shoved it against Paul's chest. Mina said, "Because the girl you're in love with...The same girl you imprinted on...She was attacked by something last night. Good thing she's friends with those filthy bloodsuckers...huh."

Sam said, "WHAT? You imprinted on Jovi?" Mina said, "Yea...he did." Paul said, "Shut up Mina." Mina said, "What bothers you more Paul...The fact that you imprinted on her and you'll never love anyone as much as her...Or the fact then when she REALLY needed you the bloodsuckers saved her and you didn't." Sam said, "Whoa-whoa wait a minute...What are you talking about...We were patrolling last night...No one was inside the perimeter." Mina spared a glare at Sam and said, "Yea? Well something obviously got in because she was found in the woods by the Cullen's this morning she's got a severe concussion and memory loss...and my dear brother here broke her wrist and tailbone when he threw her down yesterday. You guys all suck. I hate every single one of you worse then I hate Jovi's father at this point...I'm ashamed to even look at any of you."

Mina blinked as tears poured down her face...She spared one last look at Jake and turn to leave when she turned back around and said, "By the way Jake...We're through...If you guys are this judgmental over something that was said by Jovi's father and not Jovi...Then to hell with all of you." Mina then turned and walked back home.

Sam walked up to Paul and grabbed the paper and read the article as Paul looked at Jake and said, "What does she mean you're through?" Jake exhaled heavy and said, "Mina and I have been seeing each other for almost a year." Sam's head snapped up and said, "What?" Jake rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yea...We were waiting for the right time to tell you." Paul said, "Would you care to tell me now?" Jake looked up at Paul and then over to Mina who was about a 100 feet away and said, "I would...But I have to go talk to the love of my life before I really lose her." The guys watched as Jake ran out to catch up with Mina.

Jake put on the brakes when he got to her and grabbed her arm and spun her around. Jake said, "So that's it? You're gonna get mad at something Sam decided and blame me for it?" Mina said, "Jake...You are just as much to blame for what happened to Jovi as the rest of those jackasses...Do you not realize had every one not thrown a big baby fit last night, my friend wouldn't be laying in a cold hospital bed right now? I can't even wrap my head around the handfuls of bullshit that transpired last night. I should've told all of you to kiss my ass last night and stayed with her...but no I let Sam pull rank on me and I'm not even part of the God Damn wolf pack. I let you all run me off from her...I can't even think of what might have happened had the Cullens not found her in time...Can you imagine trying to go to her funeral and her father wondering why we were there...Yea...Sorry Mr. Miller but it's our fault your daughter was killed in the woods. My brother broke her heart and she had to go for that run on Sarge...Which by the way her God damn horse is missing...That's going to be the nail in her coffin..."

Jake said, "So we're really through? Because I couldn't stop anyone last night? Mina I'm not the alpha yet...I still have to follow Sam's orders." Mina said, "Then you fix this...You make them understand...You don't have to be alpha to show you've got a little heart...A little compassion for another human who's got a rotten home life with her dad. The sad part about all of this...Jovi always said the Cullen's were like family to her...and last night...we proved her right."

Meanwhile, Dr. Cullen unlocked the front door as Emmett stepped into the house carrying Jovi. She'd fallen asleep on the car ride back to the Cullen residence. Once her father had been contacted, he couldn't leave the auction and asked that Jovi stay with the Cullen's for the remainder of his absence. Carlisle was more than happy to have Jovi stay with them, he had sent everyone else home while she was being released from the hospital. Emmett walked upstairs and laid the sleeping girl in the bed. Emmett made sure to cover her up as Esme went in to make sure she was settled and kissed her forehead and pulled the door closed.

Carlisle had everyone meet in the living room and said, "Jovi's father has asked that she stay here until he gets back next week, he cannot leave the auction, he would be missing out on making good money. So I want everyone to make sure they feed every 4 hours...whether you want to or not. Jovi is family...we don't feed on family...Jasper are you going to be okay with her here?" Jasper nodded and said, "I could never bite Jovi...It would be like biting my sister and that would be too painful." Carlisle said, "Okay...Let's just make sure we make Jovi feel at home like always. Alice want you and Emmett to watch over her at night, I know you'd never bite her, her concussion is pretty severe and Emmett we still don't know what attacked her...so we don't know if it's going to come back and finish the job."

Alice said, "Okay...I'll go feed and then come back and start...Esme can you stay with her until I get back?" Esme said, "Sure." Alice and Emmett left to hunt but were back immediately after the sun went down as they took up post in Jovi's room.


	14. Ch 14 Enemies vs Enemies

**Chapter 14** - Enemies vs. Enemies

Jovi moved around in bed and noticed her head was absolutely killing her. Alice noticed the movement and went to her side immediately. Jovi felt a cold hand touch her forehead and when she opened her eyes Alice's golden eyes were staring back at her along with Emmett's. Jovi said, "What you started the party without me?" Emmett chuckled and said, "We could never party without you Jovs..How are you feeling?" Jovi groaned and said, "Like my head was run over by a steam roller." Alice said, "You want to sit up?" Jovi nodded as Emmett took her hand and helped her sit up. Jovi rubbed her temples and said, "What time is it?" Alice said, "About 6 am...You've been sleeping pretty good." Emmett eyebrows shot up as he said, "Pretty good? She's been out for 12 hours."

Alice said, "Is the pain really bad? Carlisle had a pain prescription filled for you." Jovi said, "Now would be a good time to take something." Alice left and came back with a glass of water and two pills. Jovi said, "Lord, remind me to thank Carlisle." Alice said, "You know you don't have to...He loves helping people, it's all he's ever wanted to do." Jovi smiled weakly and said, "I know...I trust Carlisle with my life...Just like I trust all of you with my life as well." Emmett said, "That's nice, but what if we decided to eat you?" Jovi said, "Eh...Go ahead...It's only blood." Emmett said, "Jovi! That's not funny...You know we would never." Jovi patted Emmett's hand and said, "I know you wouldn't but clearly something wanted to the other night."

Emmett said, "Can you remember anything?" Jovi shook her head no and said, "The only thing I remember is getting into a horrible fight with Paul and he broke things off between us and he shoved me down...Which is probably how my wrist and tailbone got broken. I went for a run with Sarge to clear my head and went to go turn around to go back home and Sarge reared back for some reason and dumped me off of him. I woke up in the hospital when Carlisle said he'd gotten a hold of my dad and I was going to stay with you guys until he got back." Emmett said, "What do you mean he threw you down?" Jovi looked up and noticed Emmett's eyes had blackened. Jovi grabbed his hand and said, "Emmett don't...It's not worth it." Emmett said, "I should..." Jovi said, "No...No you shouldn't...You can't break the treaty it would give them cause to come and kill all of you...and if I lose you guys I won't have any more family." Emmett said, "Okay...I'll leave it alone...but I don't like it." Emmett left the room and Alice said, "I thought you was in love with him?" Jovi said, "I am Alice...Believe me I still am."

Mina walked up to the big glass house and knocked on the door. A rather large man opened the door and said, "Can I help you?" Mina said, "Yea...I was told Jovi was staying here." The guy said, "You're a little ways from home aren't you?" Mina said, "Are we gonna discuss my home or can I see my friend?" Emmett smirked she had attitude, he stepped aside and allowed her to walk into the house and closed the door behind her. He said, "I'm Emmett Cullen...You're Paul's little sister Mina right?" Mina nodded as she followed Emmett...He was by far much bigger then her. Emmett led her upstairs and opened the door and said, "Could you stand a visitor?" Jovi smiled and said, "Sure." Emmett said, "Go on in." Mina said, "Thanks." As she walked past Emmett said, "Hey." Mina looked back and he said, "You're welcome." Mina smiled as her mood lightened a little.

Mina turned and looked at Jovi... Mina ran over and hugged Jovi, who in turned hugged her back. Jovi gasped and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Mina said, "I had to come see with my own to eyes that you were okay." Jovi said, "No...What the hell are you doing here...The guys will kill you...They will know you've been here...They will be able to smell the Cullen's on you." Mina said, "I don't care I pretty much had it out with them earlier...I hit Paul and Jake in the head with my shoes and told them exactly what thought about them and the whole tribe...and...It was really bad...I broke things off with Jake...Right in front of Paul." Jovi said, "And he didn't take the state of Washington with him when he blew?" Mina said, "Surprisingly enough he didn't care...I think I mind fucked him because I asked him if it bothered him that the one time you needed him that you were saved by the Cullen's." Jovi laughed and said, "Wow...Nothing like using their own enemies against them."

Jovi looked in Mina's eyes and knew it killed her to end things with Jake. She took Mina's hand in hers and said, "You know you don't have to end things with Jake just because of all of this." Mina blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks and she said, "I told him he needs to fix it...He needs to make the guys realize what your dad said is not your fault...It has nothing to do with you." Jovi said, "You can't force them to see what's in front of them...Eventually they'll see it...But that's on them." Mina said, "I love Jake." Jovi said, "I know...Because I love Paul...but I'm gonna have to just get over it I guess...I can't make him feel or see anything different." Mina nodded as she stood up and said, "I should get going...The guys will have a fit if I'm not back before sun down." Jovi nodded in agreement as she watched Mina leave.

Mina walked into the woods and was suddenly grabbed by the arms and looked up into Jake's brown eyes as he said, "Are you okay?" Mina said, "I'm fine. I went to see Jovi." Jake's eyes narrowed and he said, "She's staying with the Cullen's...You went to their home?" Mina nodded and said, "Yes...If she can trust them then so can I!" As Mina pulled her arms out of his grips. Jake said, "Mina are you out of your mind...Do you fully understand what they can do to you?" Mina said, "Yes...They can show me I don't have to choose a side in this treaty...That you really can be friends with anyone and not be terrified of them. And that you can love someone...even if you can't tell them." Jake said, "Mina what are you talking about...You know how I feel about you." Mina raised her eyebrow and said, "Do I really Jake? How long have we been...Whatever it is we were?" Jake said, "Almost a year." Mina said, "Right...I've loved you since day one Jake...Day one...I don't have a clue how you feel about me" Jake said, "Mina..." Mina said, "I know we both seem to enjoy the sex... But sometimes it's not enough..." Jake said, "Mina..." Mina said, "I can't explain how I feel about you...It just...It kills me to be away from you to not have you touch me or kiss me...Or even hold me."

Jake finally yelled, "MINA!" Mina jumped as she got quiet and looked up at Jake. Jake leaned down pressing his forehead to hers and whispered, "Sorry." Jake dipped his head and captured Mina's lips, the warmth from Jake's body spread to Mina's as her finger tangled in his short black hair, and his arm circled her waist and pulled her body closer to him...She may have smelled terrible from being around the bloodsuckers, but at that point he didn't care. They pulled away both breathless, and Jake looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you Mina...I love everything about you...I love you with everything that is in me and everything that I am. You make me wanna be better and change." Mina said, "I don't want you to change...I just want to make sure you feel the same way I do, before we actually go any further...I don't want you to hurt me or me to hurt you." Jake said, "I could never hurt you...I love you too much to ever do that...Besides...I already imprinted on you." Mina said, "What?" Jake said, "I couldn't help it...A year ago when you kissed me that first time...I just got this feeling like I wanted to be with you forever."

Jake dug in his pocket and pulled his hand out and said, "I had this made for you...You can decide what you want it to be." Mina looked down and in the palm of his hand was a silver band that had 3 small diamonds encased in the band itself. Mina said, "Decide what?" Jake said, "Those are the stones from my mother's wedding ring...I knew you didn't like gold jewelry so I took them to a jeweler and he encased them into a platinum band...You can decide if you want it to be a promise ring or an engagement ring...It's your decision...I know which one I want I to be, but you have to decide for yourself."

Mina picked up the ring and looked at it, as the light hit the inside of the ring, Mina noticed Jake had it engraved with 'I love you' on the side of the ring. Mina handed the ring back to him and Jake looked at it and Mina said, "If you're going to ask me then you better ask me properly." Jake slowly lowered himself to one knee and took her left hand in his as he kissed her knuckled and said, "My beautiful Mina...Will you marry me?" Mina couldn't stop the tears then...as she said, "Yes." Jake slid the ring onto her finger as he jumped up and lifted her into his arms swinging her in circles. Jake stopped and placed her on her feet capturing her lips with his again. Jake pulled away and said, "So now that we got that out of the way...How in the hell are we going to get Paul and Jovi back together?" Mina laughed and said, "I don't have a clue...Hothead verses Sweetness. It's gonna be hard...but maybe we can do it."

They had to come up with a plan Jovi's love for Paul was falling fast. Paul was just trying to ignore the fact he imprinted on her...And it definitely wasn't working.


	15. Ch 15 Pain & Murder

**Chapter 15** - Pain & Murder

It had been three months since Paul broke up with Jovi...She was trying to get her life back on track from the attack in the woods. Sarge was never found...Jovi's dad just assumed he had been eaten by a mountain lion. Jovi and Mina would still hang out, but not in La Push...Jovi was trying to avoid Paul at all costs. She missed him more than anything, in a few more months she was going to be graduating high school and had decided to go to college in Seattle. At least it would close enough to come home on the weekends and see her dad and the Cullen's of course. Jovi had finally met Edward, Alice's brother who's been in Europe. He came back for Esme's birthday and was actually a very nice guy.

Edward had taken Jovi to the movies along with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice one evening. They had a nice time laughing, but the whole time she couldn't stop thinking of Paul...Edward could tell she'd fallen in love with the hothead of the wolf pack...too bad Paul was so stupid. Edward had the gift to read minds and could see she was completely torn inside for this guy...Edward invited Jovi on a nice walk after the movies, Edward said, "What ever happened...It's not something that can't be undone....or even fixed. Just have to trust that at the time it was for the best. You should talk to him." Jovi walked besides Edward through the park and said, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Edward said, "Why not...Anything can be fixed by talking." Jovi said, "Yea...And sometimes it can make it worse."

Edward and Jovi sat on a bench just outside of the park...Edward said, "You wanna talk about it?" Jovi smiled weakly and said, "I already know you can read my thoughts...Alice told me...She didn't want me to think it's an invasion of privacy." Edward chuckled and said, "That's Alice for you." Jovi nodded in agreement and said, "Yea...But would you really want her any other way?" Edward shook his head no and said, "Nah...She wouldn't be any fun if she was different then who she really is." Jovi said, "True." The both laughed and Edward noticed the smile fell off her face like a pane of glass out of a window.

Edward said, "Just to let you know...I can't get past Paul in your head. He's on a revolving door kind of like just spinning around in your head. He's pretty much the only thing you have on your mind right now." Jovi said, "I miss him......a lot...and more every day." Jovi heard some laughter down the street as her eyes looked over she immediately felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest as she saw Paul walking down the opposite side of the street with Jake, Jared and Embry laughing and carrying on. Edward felt the pain radiate off of her as she blinked and the biggest tears slid down her cheeks. Edward pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. He moved over and wrapped an arm around her...He saw what made her break down.

Paul had gone into Forks for dinner with the guys, Sam had given them all the night off because he was taking Emily out and decided the guys needed a night to just think on their own. Paul was making the guys crazy, since he'd imprinted on Jovi and broke things off with her all he could think about was Jovi, morning, noon and night...Wolf form, human form. The first month and a half he was snapping at the guys all the time...Now he was keeping more to himself...but they could still read his thoughts, when they were in wolf form and patrolling. Paul was honestly trying to keep Jovi out of his mind, but knew it wasn't working. He loved her very much but he just couldn't get past what her dad had said to her about them. Granted he knew Jovi didn't feel that way and never would...He just couldn't force himself to get her back.

Paul was actually doing okay until he felt Jovi crying. Paul closed his eyes and he could feel his chest getting tight with pain and anxiety, because he could feel how much pain she was really in...Suddenly he looked over and saw Edward Cullen comforting Jovi. His blood started to boil over as the guys stopped and looked back when they noticed Paul wasn't talking with them. Jake looked over and saw what Paul was looking at. The others ran back over and stood in front of Paul...Jake said, "Paul don't even think about it...Were on their territory." Paul said, "How can she sit there and let that bloodsucking leech touch her!" Jake said, "I'd venture to say because you're not...It's your fault for giving her up...You really don't want her anymore then just walk away and leave her alone."

Within three seconds, Paul, Jared, Jake and Embry crossed the street and stood in front of the bench as Edward jumped up and in front of Jovi. Jovi looked up and was terrified...She looked around and saw Jasper and Emmett running across the park with Rosalie and Alice. Jovi jumped up and took off running towards them as Emmett grabbed a hold of her and said, "They didn't hurt you did they?" Jovi shook her head no...Emmett said, "Alice get Jovi in the car, Rosalie come with me and Jasper." Alice nodded as she grabbed Jovi's hand and walked with her to the car. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie ran up and it was a huge growling, snarling hissing standoff.

Rosalie said, "C'mon now boys...We're not breaking the treaty." Paul said, "Shut up filthy bloodsucker." Rosalie glared at Paul. Edward said, "You're Paul." Paul glared at Edward Cullen and said, "What about it?" Edward said, "I'm just wondering why you are distancing yourself from Jovi and killing her in the process when you both clearly love each other so much...It's a shame really what her heart and spirit are having to go through because of your hatred for her father's words." Paul said, "Get out of my head." Edward said, "I'm not in your head...I'm in hers. You're a pathetic excuse for a man. To hurt a woman like that is really sad to your species. And I'm not talking about the wolf part...I'm talking about the human part." Edward shook his head in disbelief as he walked away. Emmett pointed to all of them and said, "Stay away from Jovanna...You've hurt her enough...she doesn't deserve this anymore." The packed watched as the Cullen's entered the SUV and left.

Jovi got out of the SUV give everyone a hug and thanks Edward for the talk and Emmett for his threatening. She watched as the SUV backed out of the driveway and headed for the Cullen residence. Jovi walked into the house and realize something wasn't quite right...It was only 8:30 and her dad was usually up till 9 or 9:30...The TV was on but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. In fact it looked as though the whole upstairs had a mini tornado go through it at top speeds. She picked up the baseball bat that always sat under her bed and went searching for her dad. She walked down the hallway and noticed the light was on in his bedroom and the door was ajar. She called to her dad several times but there was no answer...Not even a moan or a sigh...It was eerily quiet...

She pushed the door open and dropped the bat...She was complete mortified...there was bloody hand prints all over the walls and blood all over the comforter on the bed it looked like someone just turned a water hose on and sprayed down the walls in blood. Jovi was shaking from head to toe as she looked down and noticed the floor was complete covered in blood as well it was all over her shoes. She suddenly saw her dad's boot covered feet from behind the bed...She braced herself and walked over and almost threw up...He practically didn't have a face anymore...she leaned down and pushed her index and middle fingers against his neck to feel for a pulse...but there wasn't...Not even a little.

Jovi could feel herself starting to freak out big time...She backed away from the body of her father and when she hit the wall she freaked out even more as she took off running down the stairs and threw the screen door open not even caring if it closed and she started running as fast as she could...She honestly didn't care where she ended up she just needed to get away...she couldn't believe it...first her mother and now her father...She couldn't help but wonder if she was destined to be an orphan. She kept running as fast as her legs could take her and as far away as possible.

On this morning's top news:

**MUSTANG RESCUE RANCH OWNER MURDERED! Authorities are not really sure how or why it happened but when neighbors from down the street of Mustang Rescue Ranch Owner Mike Miller went to visit him this morning they found his slain body in his bedroom. It is an open murder investigation and at this time there are no suspects...The ranch owners 17 year old daughter Jovanna Miller is also missing at this time and Forks Law Enforcement is asking for all the help they can get to try and find the young lady.**


	16. Ch 16 Jovi Missing

**Chapter 16** - Jovi Missing

**On this Evening's top news:**

**Authorities still haven't found any suspects in the murder of Mustang Rescue Ranch Owner Mike Miller...If most of you recall in this morning's cast a neighbor went to visit him this morning and found his slain body in his bedroom. The ranch owners 17 year old daughter Jovanna Miller is still missing..authorities as worried who ever may have murdered her father fear kidnapped the young girl. Everyone is being encouraged to call in if they know anything.**

Everyone was standing around the TV at Sam and Emily's as they watched the news report on Jovi's father...They didn't realize they'd missed the story earlier that morning, which mean Jovi had been missing now for 12 hours. Mina had tears streaming down her cheeks and said, "Paul...Tell me that damn imprinting is working and you know where she is...Please." Paul said, "I can't tell where she is exactly, but I can smell apples so I know she's on the reservation...She's close where ever she is." Mina said, "We need to find her...We need to find her now." Emily left the room for a minute and came back and had flash lights for everyone and said, "It's already dark outside...we need to find her now...She's been out there since last night...I can only imagine what's going through her mind."

Sam and Emily checked in Forks, Jared and Embry searched throughout the woods, Jake, Mina and Paul searched the beach...As much as they hated, Sam and Emily went to the Cullen's residence and knocked on the door. Alice answered it and she said, "How can I help you?" In her cheerful voice and Sam said, "I'm Sam Uley...I know you're friends with Jovi...Her father was murdered last night and she's missing...She's not here by any chance is she?" Alice said, "God no...CARLISLE...CARLISLE!" Carlisle was at Alice's side within seconds along with the other Cullen's...Carlisle braced himself between the enemies as Sam explained what had happened. Emmett said, "We have to look for her Carlisle...She'd do the same for us." The Cullen's took to searching every square inch of Forks and surrounding towns.

Paul, Jake and Mina were walking the beach and Paul suddenly could tell Jovi was closer he could almost feel her and her scent of apples...Fresh apples...Mina watched as Paul stopped and inhaled deep. Mina said, "What?" Paul's nose was twitching and he said, "She's really close...I'd say within 15 - 20 feet." Mina grabbed Jake's arm and said, "The cave! Whenever her and her dad got into a fight she would sit in that damn cave." The threesome ran over to the cave and Paul went in first with his flashlight on, Mina and Jake following him...Paul could tell she was in there her scent was getting stronger and strong...He finally heard something move and his flashlight beam hit her in the face.

The closer Paul got to her she looked lost and broken. Her eyes were moving a million miles a second. Paul hit his knees in front of her and touched her hand and she flinched away from him and said, "Don't touch me...Don't ever touch me." Paul could hear her breathing it was erratic and he couldn't tell if it was cause she was cold or scared. Paul said, "Jovi come with me...I need you to come with me please." Jovi looked at Paul's beautiful brown eyes as she blinked and tears slid down her cheeks and said, "Go to hell! You're not real...You're not really here...You don't want me...You never did...Remember I'm the girl whose father said Indian's were savages...you don't want to been seen with me...I'm not good for you...if you stay around me much longer you're liable to be killed or die or something. Everyone seems to die around me...I don't want you to die...I mean...I wanted you to hurt as bad as I did but I don't want you to die."

Jake and Mina walked up and Mina said, "She's losing it we have to get her out of here." Jake said, "Yea...We have to get her back to Emily and Sam's." Mina said, "I'm going to run by the house and get her some clean clothes to change into." Jake said, "I'm gonna head to Emily and Sam's and let everyone know we found her." Paul nodded as they both took off. Paul moved around a little closer to Jovi and said, "Jovi...I was wrong...I know it now...I was stupid for letting something as worthless as words that didn't even come out of your mouth effect me...effect us...Jovi I love you...I could and would never love anyone as much as I do you...And I promise to fix us...I'll work night and day if I have to, to fix us. I just...I need you to come with me please."

Jovi had more tears sliding down her cheeks as she continued to cry and said, "I just can't go with you...I don't want you to die." Paul took Jovi's face and forced her to look into his eyes and he said, "I promise you...I'm not going to die...No one is going to die with you around...I swear on my life...Please let me get you out of here." Jovi looked at Paul and she slowly raked her hand through her hair and nodded slowly and said, "Ok..." Paul stood up and took Jovi's hands pulling her to stand up...Paul had suddenly noticed she was barefoot and there was blood on her jeans from the knees down, she must've knelt in it when she was seeing if her dad was dead or not. Paul could tell she was physically and mentally wrecked, he leaned over and scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to Emily and Sam's.

As Paul walked up he saw Dr. Cullen and his oldest Emmett sitting outside with Sam, Emily, Mina, Jake, Embry and Jared. Paul said, "What the hell are they doing here?" Sam said, "They are going to take Jovi to the hospital to make sure she's okay, then the police have to question her, once they finish they'll bring her back." Emmett walked up and looked directly into Paul's eyes and said, "I'm only here for Jovi." Paul said, "I swear, if you even think..." Emmett cut him off and said, "She's part of my family...I could never." Emmett shook his head. Jovi looked up and saw Emmett and whispered, "Hey handsome...Did you start the party without me again?" Emmett looked down and said, "No way beautiful...Not without you...ever." Paul carefully set her in Emmett's arms as he climbed into the back seat and set her on his lap as Carlisle said, "I promise...as soon as we clear her medically and the police clear her, well get her back out here." Sam nodded and said, "Thanks Carlisle."

Everyone watched from the driveway as the Cullen's vehicle left Sam's and went towards Forks.


	17. Ch 17 Saving Grace

**Chapter 17** - Saving Grace

Carlisle had made sure to take x-rays top to bottom on Jovi to be on the safe side and completely clear her medically speaking. Jovi sat in the interrogation room at the police station. Emmett and Carlisle were waiting outside and every once in a while Emmett would stand by the window and make faces trying to get Jovi to relax or laugh. Her hands were sitting on the table in front of her. Her right knee was bouncing up and down as the detective walked into the room and closed the door.

The gentleman sat down and said, "Miss Miller." Jovi smiled softly and said, "Jovi...Please." The gentleman smiled and said, "Jovi...My name is Detective Mark Williams...I've been working your father's case for the last 48 hours...We know you was at the crime...but you're not really a concern for us...We already got your fathers killer." Jovi's eyes snapped open wider as she said, "What do you mean you got him? Why am I here then?" Det. Williams said, "Well...We need your help deciphering the way you're dad kept records of sales at the auctions." Jovi said, "I did all the records for sales...They are on the computer." Det. Williams said, "I was really hoping you'd say that...Can you come with me real fast?" Jovi said, "Sure."

The door opened and Emmett and Carlisle stood up and watched as Det. Williams and Jovi walked out. Jovi held up her index finger and said, "I'll be right back." They both nodded at her as she followed the detective down the hallway into another room. They had the computer set all up and turned on. Jovi stood in front of it and entered the pass word and as the system loaded Jovi said, "What are you looking for specifically?" Det. Williams said, "We arrested a man named James Shipley...Apparently he bought a mustang from your father from an auction in Texas...The horse grew gravely ill and died...The gentleman was apparently pretty heated and said he was out 30 grand after all the vet bills and decided to come after your dad for it. He's also the one who attacked you a few months ago. He took your horse Sarge."

Jovi's head snapped up and said, "Sarge is alive?" Det. Williams smiled and said, "Very much so...The police in Texas weren't sure what to do with him so they gave him to a children's orphanage." Jovi had missed Sarge, but knowing he was being taken care of by orphans who had nothing was better than thinking of him being dead. Jovi smiled Sarge would be in complete heaven with all those kids. Jovi pulled up a search engine for the computer and entered in James Shipley's name and hit enter. All the sales filed popped up and then suddenly more files popped up with James' name on them...Apparently he'd been sending threatening email and letters to Jovi's father. Then another file popped up and it said: To My Beautiful Daughter. Jovi looked at Det. Williams and he said, "I'm gonna walk out in the hall and let you read that." Jovi nodded as the Detective stepped out.

_My Beautiful Daughter Jovanna._

_If you found this letter in the computer then clearly I'm dead. I've known for a few weeks that James Shipley was going to come after me. I couldn't bear to make you worry about my safety which is why I didn't tell you about it. I just decided to make sure you was safe and looked after by the Cullen's...Please tell Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's, I appreciate everything they did for you, by giving me a piece of mind and knowing you were safe with them when I was gone. A few weeks ago I sold the remainder of the mustangs, the ranch and land for quite a bit of money...6.5 million to be exact...Some big company is coming in to demolition and build duplexes. I'm leaving a will and it's all going to you...I've already put it in a checking account for you at the bank...all you have to do is go in and show them you're ID and they'll take care of the rest. I also know about you and the Quileute boy from the reservation...I know the hateful words I said about them is probably what broke you two up and I have to tell you I was WRONG! If you're mother was alive today she would've skinned me alive for being so judgmental and hateful to another human being. I kind of like to think you're mother brought Paul to you...And don't look so shocked that I know who he is...No daughter of mine, falls in love with a guy, without her dad sending a private investigator out to find out who the yahoo is she loves with, to make sure he is good enough for her. I think if you two can sit down and talk and show him this letter, he'll understand I was wrong and you guys can have a future together...You love him...You always have...You always will. And I love you my beautiful daughter...You're mother and I will be watching over you and we love you very much...Take care of yourself. _

Jovi printed out the letter and then helped the detective print everything up that would be needed to be used as evidence against James Shipley. Jovi signed the papers to press charges against the creep as she folded the letter up and stuffed it into her shirt pocket. The hospital had taken her clothes for evidence and gave her a pair of scrubs, Emmett his sweatshirt on her and laughed because it was about 4 times bigger than her. Once they got Jovi back to the reservation, and pulled into Sam and Emily's drive way, Carlisle and Emmett got out, Carlisle stepped up and hugged Jovi and kissed the top of her head and said, "If you need anything you make sure and let me know." Jovi hugged him back and said, "I will...Thanks for everything Carlisle." Emmett was next making sure to hug her tightly, but not so tight he crushed her...Jovi loved his hugs...Emmett's ice cold lips pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and said, "Call if you need anything, beautiful." Jovi smiled and said, "Thanks handsome."

Jovi waved bye, once they were out of site, she turned around and Mina jumped in her arms hugging her friend to her. Jovi relaxed as she hugged Mina back and said, "Mina I'm not dead...ease up." Mina relaxed her grip around Jovi's neck and pulled back and said, "You look like you need a shower." Jovi smiled and said, "Yes please." Mina said, "I went by and grabbed some of your clothes that you left at my house..." Jovi said, "Where's Paul?" Mina said, "Patrolling...He didn't want to be here when Carlisle and Emmett dropped you off...He should be here in a while." Jovi nodded as she went in and took a nice warm shower. She pulled Jean and a long sleeve hooded cotton shirt on...She blow dried her hair and left it down, she slipped on her sneakers. She walked into the living room and Mina said, "He's not back." Jovi said, "I'm going to the beach...I need to be alone for a while." Mina nodded as Jovi took off out the door.

Once she got to the beach she pulled her sneakers off and buried her feet in the sand, watching as the waves crashed into each other. About an hour or so later, someone blocked out part of the light as Jovi looked up and saw it was Paul. Jovi stood up and stared at Paul and he just stared back. Paul almost couldn't breathe. The slight breeze in the air was blowing her hair around a little. His heart was aching to have her touch him...He'd missed her so much...He felt like part of him died when he left her...Imprinting was so strong...He still had to explain that to her. Paul finally found the breath in his lungs and said, "Jovi..." Before he could say anything else to her, she jumped into his arms and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him like she was going to the electric chair. Paul said, "I'm so sorry Jovi...I love you so much." Jovi cupped is warm cheeks in her small cold hands and kissed his lips softly...He had to kiss her back...He hadn't kissed her in months and it felt so good to have her lips meshed with his. Jovi pulled back and looked at him and said, "You really hurt me." Paul said, "Yes." Jovi said, "Please don't do it again." Paul said, "I promise...I swear on my own life...I'll never hurt you again...I kind have to explain something to you though."

They sat down in the sand as Paul pulled Jovi over to sit between his legs and he said, "I imprinted on you." Jovi said, "What the hell is that?" Paul chuckled and said, "Imprinting occurs when a shape shifter finds their soul mate. The moment the shape shifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It feels like a glowing heat; having every connection and everything and everyone else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the person they imprinted on. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your soul mate. Imprinting is an involuntary reaction." Jovi quirked an eyebrow and said, "When did you imprint on me?" Paul smiled mischievously and said, "The day I phased on you after you kicked me...I didn't realize it until the night we made love the first time...The whole time we were apart, it literally killed me...Imprint can cause physical pain when you miss the one you imprinted on." Jovi said, "So imprinting was the reason why I couldn't ever get you out of my mind." Paul said, "Basically yea...We're destined to be together for the rest of our lives..." Jovi said, "That doesn't sound so bad to me...I think I could handle have you in my life forever. I mean you are my saving grace after all."

From that moment on...Everything was as it should be.

The End


End file.
